


Lucky Charm

by Chimpukampu



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Has a Crush on Marinette, Crazy shenanigans, Eventual reveal, F/M, Guess how many lucky charms Chat/Adrien destroyed, Heavy Adrinette, Jealous Adrien Agreste, Lucky Charm centric, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Knows, Not until Tikki knows, Oblivious cinnamon rolls, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plagg has a time of his life, Pre-Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hence no Lila, or Adrienette sumthing, pre-reveal, written before Origins was aired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8593318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimpukampu/pseuds/Chimpukampu
Summary: Adrien's alter-ego Chat Noir was an embodiment of bad luck, and his partner Ladybug has to balance it all. But after he received a secret item from a friend, his un-fur-tunate days became a claw-some one.





	1. Chapter 1

Adrien Agreste never felt this lucky before.

He couldn't blame Plagg, being a Black Cat and all. In fact, meeting with that lazy kwami was the best thing that happened in his life. Thanks to him, he experienced the words _freedom_ and _independence_ in the identity of Chat Noir. And thanks to him, he was able to meet the _love_ of his life.

But then, Black Cats attracted bad omens - and of course, he wasn't an exception.

He was born with a very domineering and indifferent father who didn't know how to appreciate his sacrifices as a famous model and as an excellent student.

He grew up to deal with some people in the elite society, including his narcissistic classmate who happened to be a daughter of a mayor, which resulted to some misunderstandings like he was a snobbish brat. This false intimidation was probably the reason why the girl who sits behind him couldn't handle a straight conversation.

Added to the boot was his unrequited feelings towards his Lady who still believed that his flirtings were merely a game.

But all of these changed when Marinette Dupain-Cheng gave him her lucky charm.

It was a Chinese jade stone with an embedded five-petal flower at the center. One could buy it for less than a Euro in any of the thrifty shops, and the materials used were available in DIY kits. But what made the item so special was because it was a personal possession, a _secret_ she said, that was given to him for safekeeping.

He haven't received such tangible gift - except for that wonderful scarf he got from his father during his birthday - that deeply touched his heart. Not that he never appreciated Nino's gifts (though honestly he was overjoyed when he blew him a birthday blast that akumatized him as the Bubbler). But then, Nino was his best friend.

Marinette, on the other hand, was a friend - but he was unsure if the feeling was mutual. She was scared of him.

He first noticed the changes during his photoshoot on the latest Gabriel's lineups. His father was there, and the reason behind why was never explained to him at all. He eventually got antsy, a trait that should not be possessed by a professional model, so he grabbed the charm to redirect his nervousness.

It worked like a _charm_ , and was proven to be effective when his manager praised the results, much more when his father tapped his shoulder and told him ' _Good job_.'

Adrien couldn't contain his happiness. He wanted to thank Marinette, but after he discovered Nino's romantic feelings, he brushed the idea off and decided to play as his wingman.

However, due to Animan's _cat-_ astrophy, his wingman role was halted yet gave an a- _mew-_ sing result - Nino got a girlfriend, and it was Marinette's best friend Alya.

He learned about it after he released the two inside the animal cage - well, after he calmed himself from that mini-heart attack when Ladybug let herself be swallowed by a T-Rex.

Another miracle he believed that the charm granted was when Ladybug acknowledged him as her partner.

He though he was just a sidekick, since he was always the bait on every battles, but she announced it on television - And it was LIVE!

He could hug her for that...if only Anti-Bug didn't spoil the _mew-_ ment.

"It's all in your head." Plagg said as he savored the last slice of his Camembert. "Blaming me if you're _unlucky_ then give the credits to that dangling charm if you're _lucky_. Sometimes I think that you're using it as a substitute to your charming _Princess_."

"Marinette is not a substitute!" he exclaimed, with a flushed face that earned a vicious glare. "Okay, I admit I'm a bit interested with her, that she can fix anything like she's a goddess of fortune, but I have Ladybug. Marinette is just a friend. Yeah, _a friend_."

Plagg only rolled his eyes as he flew towards his sleeping spot. "Convince yourself for all I care. You humans are making simple things so complicated. That's why I stick to cheese."

Adrien scowled, then pulled out the lucky charm from his pocket.

Plagg might be right. That it was all in his head.

Just because he was Chat Noir didn't mean he was unlucky, and just because he brought the charm didn't mean he'd be lucky. In ever action there would be consequences, in which _the odds will do you some favor_.

Instead of stuffing the item back to his pocket, he placed it inside his bag.

He smiled when he recalled Marinette's blushing face when he complemented her designs one time during their class. At least she didn't stutter anymore, but it seemed that she was still intimidated and would run behind Alya.

Then there was Ladybug, who recently became proactive on his jokes.

Two women - one was a sweet civilian and the other was a badass superhero. Both were beautiful, intelligent, kind and could handle things single-handedly.

_Unlike him..._

Then he frowned. If he wasn't having an inferiority complex, then it must be jealousy.

"Such negative thoughts." he murmured, then gave the charm a short glimpse before he went to sleep.

In the event he'd be possessed by Hawkmoth, the akuma would definitely reside on Marinette's charm.


	2. Chapter 2

Chat Noir felt he was getting lucky today.

His Lady was humming, which means that she was in a good mood. Which also means that something fa- _fur_ -able happened.

" _Feline_ good, m'lady?"

Ladybug rolled her eyes upon hearing his words. "Not funny, Chat. You're spoiling it."

" _Meow_ -ch. _Cat_ I know the reason behind it?" he teased. They were on their usual night patrol, and even though Hawkmoth was lax these past few days, they couldn't risk lazying around and assumed that the villain was on a holiday.

Of course, Chat knew that his Lady was very careful not to reveal some snippets about her private life, even to Chat himself. Not that she didn't trust her partner, it's just that she wanted to make some boundaries towards her superhero and civilian life. Their relationship has been like that for almost a year now, like it was a silent agreement between them.

Similarly, he was also separating his identity from the reserved Adrien to the raucous Chat Noir.

Like what the saying goes: _Don't let your personal life mix with your work._

"I hang out with a friend today." she declared with a smile.

"Con- _cat_ -ulations!" he answered, then waited a few beats for a follow-up response before adding, "So this _purr_ -end is the reason behind your cheery _cat_ -itiude?"

He didn't miss the blush forming on her cheeks before she grunted, "Your puns are terrible lately. Have you been bashed by people in real life?"

"Sorry to burst your bubble..." he snorted while twirling his leather tail. "But none of that happened. In fact, _cat_ someone laughed on my jokes."

"Oh? Then that person must be a goofball."

"Tha -" he gaped, then turned away to hide his flustered face when he recalled Marinette's giggles.

Well, Marinette was sort of a goofball, in her cutesy way. She would blush like a tomato even on his slight compliments. Then she'd stutter in response then bit her tongue. Afterwards, she'd run behind Alya and squirmed like a kitten.

Now that the image has been set on his brain, he couldn't help but laugh.

"Something funny, Kitty?"

"Ah, uh, I just remembered something."

Ladybug was not his girlfriend - how he wished she were! - but having lingering thoughts to another girl felt like he was cheating her. No, he was _actually_ cheating his heart.

Absent-mindedly, he brushed the bulging item on his breast pocket. When did he start bringing his lucky charm?

He would always bring it at school, stuffed together with his things away from the smell of Camembert, but for some reasons Plagg was able to play with it, and whenever he opened his bag the kwami would rub his whiskers on the stones. Why would he do that? Of course, to _piss_ him off.

But after he was captured by Puppeteer, got hit by Reflekta - which humored his Lady for days - and tackled by the some akuma, he decided to bring the charm wherever he goes. Not that he was superstitious, but he felt secured whenever he has it - with or without his mask.

He wasn't honest with himself again, and he could see Plagg's eyes rolling on his thoughts. _You tell me, Loverboy_.

True that he felt incomplete without Marinette, and they've been comfortable with each other's presence with these past few days.

She was his reason why he was looking forward to go to school, but when the night came his mind would be assaulted with Ladybug's. Both were two separate entities but on Adrien's mind they weren't, which only added to his frustrations. He didn't want to think _conveniently_ that way.

He later on realized that Ladybug jumped afew houses away from him, somewhat smiling on a private memory. So he followed her with same paces but stopped when he saw the writings on the street sign: _Gottlib Street_.

He spent his whole day in Marinette's home for their physics project. It was a term paper, and even though the topic was quite vague, they were able to finish it in one sitting - him doing the explanations while she did with the charts.

It was their first time to be partnered in a project but he felt like they've been working together for several times. And in that short span of time, he learned something about her - her likes, dislikes, her embarrassing moments and even her ticklish areas!

He enjoyed not only her company but also her parents, who were forcing him to call them Tom and Sabine. They were one of the nicest people he ever met, letting him experience a life of a baker - fourth attempts for his muffins to be _purr_ -fect - and introduced him a home he always wished he had.

His eyes wandered from the closed bakery signage to the balcony garden where his closest friend probably sleeps. Or was she?

He was tempted to make a short visit and check if she was still awake. She met Chat Noir more than once, and he had helped her when one of her admirers got possessed by an akuma, so in case she'd spot him on her window, he'd tell her that he was making his rounds, as a _claw_ -some hero of _Paw_ -ris. If not, then he'd bid her sweet dreams.

But what would be her reasons to pull an all-nighter? Their term paper was done, and they just finished their midterms - so more likely she might be doing some fashion designs.

She was too humble to admit her talent, and unbeknownst to her, he was starting to admire her as a fan before she won that derby hat contest.

He would see her alone in the classroom sometimes, captivated by the intensity of her blue eyes as she sketched her designs that came from her wild imagination. For such a young age she was aiming to be a top designer, and competitive enough to accept the challenges of his father, the most famous fashion designer Gabriel Agreste.

And if it'd all come down to that in the future, Adrien would happily hold Marinette's coat.

The sudden explosion near Seine caught his attention, and momentarily brought Ladybug back to her reality. Seemed like he wasn't the only one who was distracted.

The superheroes gave a quick nod, then swung directly to the scene.

" **My name is Stealer** , and I'm going to steal whatever you have stolen from me!" a tall, thin man with a brown trench coat and a deer hat was doing a rampage, carrying a big pipe that served as his weapon. "Give it back!"

The police were able to respond and cleared some civilians, but Stealer was fast enough to swipe them with his pipe, and those poor people transformed into a big, round coin.

"Is it me or am I seeing an akumatized Sherlock Holmes?", Ladybug commented incredulously. Chat only nodded.

"I have no idea that such individual exists outside of stories."

Ladybug threw her yoyo when Stealer flung his weapon to the other side of the road, but she got overpowered and flew straight towards Chat, who also caught her.

" _Paw_ -ling for me now, M'lady?" he grinned as he planted his staff to steady themselves.

"Not if you scratch our man there." she responded with a wink. "You know my methods, Watson."

They slipped on their usual routine, him doing the distractions while she think of solutions.

Chat extended his staff and leaped towards the attacker. He was anticipating the attack, so he back-flipped and with the other weapon on his back he struck the head. It might be Hawkmoth's enhanced reflexes that Stealer twisted his neck to avoid the fatal hit, but Chat has other ideas.

He adjusted his other staff to arms length and with precision, he spun the one on his other hand and hit Stealer's torso. The man crouched and became defensive after receiving several blows from the cunning superhero.

It was difficult for Ladybug to identify the akumatized object. They both have no idea about Stealer's background and why he agreed to work with Hawkmoth. The attack happened at night, and there were significant damages on the properties that told her that stalling was a bad idea.

So she opted for the direct approach. "Why are you doing this, Stealer?"

"He stole something from me!" Stealer growled. "Because of him, my Irene will never be mine!"

"Your girlfriend dumped you?!" Chat asked and answered by a blow on his back. This time, it was Ladybug's yoyo that saved and bounced him back to the ground.

"Irene won't like this, you know that." Ladybug empathized. "Talk to her. Tell her about everything and she'll understand."

"She will never understand!"

"Then why don't you two dis- _cat_ it in a cup of coffee?" Chat butted in, which earned a glare from his partner.

Stealer swung his giant pipe towards them. "I worked and worked to earn and save for that precious jewel that she wants for her birthday! And now it was gone! He stole it from me!"

Ladybug caught a glint from Stealer's inner coat. Chat saw it too, and with his enhanced eyes he immediately identified it as a silver chain.

"The akuma is on his wallet!"

Ladybug nodded and threw her yoyo in the air with a shout, " **Lucky Charm!** "

And a small bean bag fell on her hand.

Chat raised his brow with a thought, _Are you kitten me?_

Ladybug looked around and instantly, she solved the puzzle. She gave her partner a silent signal to continue his distractions while she finalized their trump card.

He might be preoccupied buying time with Stealer but not enough for him to miss noticing the shadow on the far side. When Ladybug's yoyo clamped on the street post behind their enemy, Chat immediately retreated to avoid further damages.

" **Cataclysm!** " he announced as he raised his hand, then touched the pavement where Stealer was standing.

Within few seconds, the pavement collapsed together with Stealer, burying half of his body. Ladybug burst the bean bag on the street lamp which created some tiny sparks that fell on the giant pipe, and because of its hotness, Stealer dropped the pipe and used both of his arms to cover his head. She landed in front of Stealer to open his jacket and -

Everything happened so fast.

The shadow walked towards them and revealed to be a middle-aged man in a black bean cap. He was quivering with fear, as it was evident on his eyes. On his right hand was a pistol.

"Ladybug, watch out!"

Chat reflexively leaped towards his partner, and before his brain could register the pain, his world became black.

**BANG!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chat Noir wasn't sure if he could blame his luck.

It was like watching a movie in a fast-forwarded manner - he could barely remember the details but not the entire scene. And the things that only etched from the haziness was the sparkly red atmosphere, the white butterfly, and the cry from his partner.

 _Uh oh_ , he realized, then ran a self-inventory.

He was still alive. The bullet didn't graze him, but it gave a scorched mark on his suit. He had attested its durability from sharpnels to burning objects thanks to numerous akuma attacks, but didn't get a field-test for bullet-proofing...until today. 

Dibs on his Miraculous' prowess!

But the impact was tremendously painful enough to steal his breath. He even landed few meters away from Stealer, who turned out to be an overworked salaryman.

Chat slowly got up, then assisted by a pair of hands.

"Can you move?" Ladybug asked as she held his back with her right arm while her left hand was on his right shoulder.

"I'm _purr_ -ty fine M'lady. In fact, I can - WHOA!"

He was taken aback when two men appeared beside them, and another one who was pulling a stretcher.

"Wa-wait a minute! Hold your reins there!" Chat waved his hands wildly. "I'm completely and absolutely fine, so don't sweat it guys, okay?"

"But Mr. Noir, you were gunned." one of the medic said. "There might be some abrasions, and a mild concussion to be addressed."

"I only failed to land with my feet. _Litter_ -ally." he shrugged with a grin. "C'mon. Nine lives, remember?"

The man eyed him with a concerned face, then looked at the silent superheroine..

Chat could only see the back of her head, and her bangs cast a deep shadow on her face which made her more unreadable.

"If that's what you wish, Sir." he replied, then with a short nod from his colleagues, they left.

The last option he wanted to be was hospital, and he didn't like the idea that medical records would make the cat out from the bag. Damn if his father wouldn't hear a gist of it if that happened.

Spare his Lady, but he would definitely not going to see another daylights again.

He stretched his legs, patted some dusts, and with the help of his partner, he stood up.

He then witnessed how the police ushered the gunner inside their patrol car. They handcuffed the man, and bagged the pistol as an evidence.

It was revealed that the poor salaryman was mugged by the said man, a thief, who snatched the jewelry he bought for his beloved Irene. Then the victim asked for police assistance, but quite unhappy with their investigation. So Hawkmoth came to the rescue and transformed the poor salaryman into Stealer.

And the beloved Irene? The person in question was nowhere to be found. Bet she was only aiming for earthly pleasures, and used the relationship break-up if her desires failed to be met. 

The boyfriend might've realized it after the fiasco, and hoped that Irene might leave him for his own good.

"I guess all's well that ends well." the feline hero said as he gave a two-finger salute to the law officers while bidding them farewell.

The warning beep of their Miraculouses sounded, and realized that everyone already left.

"That's our signal." he chortled and raised his arm for a fist bump.

" **Pound i -** "

He didn't expect that his Lady's fist would cross him to _pound his face_.

That was one hell of a fist bump.

"Why the hell did you do that?!"

"Why the hell did I do that?" Ladybug rumbled lowly, then accented "Why the hell did _you_ do that!"

She grabbed his collar with both hands, forcing his body to bend forward until he faced her squarely.

"You know that Lucky Charm can fix things damaged by akumas only, not by external forces! And by _things_ means non-living ones! How many times do I need to tell you not to jump in dangerous situations?"

"But my Lady, you're in danger. You could've been hurt and I can't..."

He stopped himself when a tear fell on her face.

Too late to notice his stupidity.

He had hurt his beloved.

Talking would only salt her wounds, but it'd be an internal torture if he remained silent.

Her mask might have shielded her identity, but not the puffiness of her blue eyes. How long has she been crying?

Those small hands that clenched his neck were quivering, and when he held her wrists he felt her pulse hammering on his hands. Yes, there were fury in it, but there was also a fear. Her fingers loosen a bit, and became easier for his own to interlace with hers.

She didn't resist when he spread her arms wide, and then pulled her for an embrace.

The pain he felt from the bullet's impact was only a quarter compare to the sound of Ladybug's sobs, and became nothing when she wrapped him with a shudder.

He'd be the one to blame if she would be traumatized by his actions. He didn't want that, and as much as he would like to make amends with her, the solutions never came. He felt powerless.

"Ladybug." he murmured, rested his chin on her head. "I'm sorry."

She tightened her embrace, burying her face more to his chest as a sign of acknowledgement.

It was a very intimate position. She could hear the beat of his heart. He could feel the frame of her body, and the scent of vanilla on her hair was so nostalgic, drifting his mind back to that warm bakery he dreamed to become his home.

 _Marinette_ filled his thoughts again.

"This would be the last, Chat. I don't want you to do that again." Ladybug said. "Always think of yourself first before you make some reckless moves."

"No more reckless moves." he answered. "But I can't promise today's going to be the last."

"Kitty - "

She placed her hands on his shoulder and pushed herself away, but Chat pushed her back by holding the back of her waist, and with his index finger he hushed her. Their foreheads touched.

"Even if we turn back the time, I'll be doing the the same thing. Numerous times, if necessary. You saved my back for several times, so don't be surprised if I do the same. We're partners, remember?" he responded with a loop-sided grin. "I can take a bullet for you."

Ladybug rolled her eyes on his idioms. Seemed like everything was okay. As of now.

Another warning beep. Few minutes left till they de-transformed.

Chat released her when she moved away, relieved that there would be no more awkward feelings or frustrations. Their discussions were so deep to notice the time.

"Take care of yourself, Kitty." she said as she unleashed her yoyo. "We'll see each other anyways."

He thumped his chest with his palm. "Likewise, M'lady. As you can see, there's no blood or wounds or..."

His voice trailed off when he felt a crack. _Uh oh._

"Chat?" Ladybug asked with an alarm tone. "What is it?"

"Uh, I think I broke something."

"A bone?!" she spatted, with fingers prepared to dial Emergency on her portable cell.

Chat shook his head. "No, it's my charm. I broke it."

He didn't miss her relieved huff. With an exasperated look, she extended her hand. "Let me see it."

He removed the charm carefully from his breastpocket. The jade stone was shattered, probably due to the bullet's impact. And from its position, it seemed like the gem cushioned it to avoid the bullet to contact his skin.

The charm protected him once again, but quite ominous that it got destroyed. It was one of his treasures, and Marinette gave it to him.

He didn't like this bad omen.

When he handed it to Ladybug, his stomach tightened. Her bewilderment told him that it was  _definitely_ a bad omen.

"Whe-where did you get this charm?" she asked.

She was shocked, more like perturbed, with blue eyes that grew larger as if he sprouted another head. Her gaze was making him uncomfortable, and they have this time limit that probably has few more seconds remaining.

"It was a gift from a friend. A female, actually." he explained with a tease, just to lighten her mood. "But of course, I _paw_ -fer you!"

The effect was opposite. She clenched his destroyed charm as she shut her eyes "Chat. _Please_."

"Bugaboo? Is it...is it...really that bad?"

She bit her lips. He knew she was trying to control an overwhelming emotion, and it was something heavy. Something that was more than what she witnessed today.

"You're scaring me, my Lady."

"I'm sorry." she uttered, then gave the charm back to him. "I think I need to go now."

"Wait!" he shouted that stopped her from her tracks. She looked like she was ready to bolt out and flung the yoyo midair. 

"You see, I'm an embodiment of bad luck. A symbol of misfortune. That's why I have no clues about lucky charms and their meanings. And if this is a bad news, then I hope it won't bounce back to the giver."

There was a hitch on her voice, almost a whisper "Why would you say that?"

"She's a dear friend, and I don't want to exchange her kindness into something cruel. Perhaps you can give her your luck or something." he said while rubbing his neck. 

He was embarrassed to ask his love interest to check his classmate, and he never wanted to reveal that. "I mean, she's also your friend too. You're the one who referred me to her, during the time you have a secret mission. She's the one who makes our dolls."

"Yeah. I remember." she replied stoically. "Evillustrator. Puppeteer."

Chat grinned. "Yeah, that's her. Marinette Dupain-Cheng."


	4. Chapter 4

Marinette Dupain-Cheng wasn't sure if she has a terrible luck.

_Adrien is Chat Noir. Chat Noir is Adrien._

How she got home, she didn't know. She didn't care if someone saw her de-transformed, even if it was Chat himself.

Though he was a partner she had trusted her life with, and considered to be her other-half's best friend, Ladybug never dared to reveal herself to him. But after finding out that he was actually the _love_ of her life, she didn't know what to say.

"Adrien is Chat Noir. Chat Noir is Adrien."

The red kwami hovered above her head "You've been saying that at least a hundred times already."

"I - I can't help it!" Marinette blurted, with another wave of tears spilling on her blue eyes. "It was mind-blowing, Tikki. Information overload. These revelations happened in less than a day! He - that stupid cat...he almost died. Then I found out that he's Adrien. Tikki, what shall I do?"

She covered her face with pillows and sobbed.

Tikki understood her charger's feelings. She was just a maiden-in-love mixed with teenage confusions. Empathizing, she touched and caressed her dark hair.

Marinette didn't peg Chat as Adrien initially. He was a flirty kitty while the other was a gentleman. But these opinions started to expand as she began to discover some traits beneath these two persona.

Now that she was able to think about it, both were heroic, courageous, reliable and dorkable. They even shared the same physical structure like blonde hair, impossibly green eyes and height.

There were times she thought she was talking with Chat whenever Adrien crack some jokes, or Adrien whenever Chat became serious. But she brushed off these ideas numerous times, believing that it was a wistful feeling from a good friend.

The breaking point was the lucky charm.

It was a gift from her grandmother during her visit in China when she was young. A five-petal flower was carved on the jade stone's surface, as well as her mother's maiden surname _Cheng_ on its side. One could feel the subtle mark by running a finger on it.

She might be a noob for Chinese language, but she could identify few calligraphy, especially if it was something significant.

It was a sort of lucky charm that one couldn't buy in any stores, not only because of the character engraving but because of the customized design. The red string that was weaved on the beads were original patterns, and if by chance it was copied randomly, her surname would always stand out.

Which was why she immediately knew the lucky charm was hers.

Everything fell into places when he told her where he got it. He didn't lie technically - she was _actually_ the one who gave it to him. To his civilian self.

"How can I tell him that I'm Ladybug?" she murmured between sheets.

Tikki sighed and nuzzled Marinette's cheek. "Do you have to?"

"It'll be unfair for him not to know about me, after I learned his secret." she sniffed. "I mean, I had several close calls in the past, and all of them gave him an opportunity to discover my identity. But he didn't, even though he wanted to."

"Is that what your heart says? Or your brain?"

Marinette popped her head and glanced at her kwami "I thought you'll agree."

"Not if it's out of obligation." Tikki smiled. "I know that the reason why you refused to reveal yourself was to protect your loved ones from the evil hands who were aiming for Miraculous, and Chat was not an exception - until he became a special case. You didn't want to be the reason for Chat's captivity in the event your Miraculous will be taken."

"Am I really that pessimist?"

"Spot on."

Marinette grimaced. "Is that a pun?"

"Not intended. I can't help it." the kwami shrugged.

Marinette slumped on her back and faced the ceiling. She might be overreacting, but what would be the ideal emotion a sane person must have on her current situation?

She'd be lying if she said that she was unhappy Chat Noir was Adrien. She has a crush with Adrien for ages, and knowing that Chat was head over heels with Ladybug, and being Ladybug herself, it was a requited love.

Problem was, the guy's in love with her alter ego.

"If by not telling him means that I don't want to see his disappointment that I'm Ladybug..." she murmured, "Does that makes me a bad person?"

"You're putting yourself down again, Marinette."

"I'm not. Fact is, _Ladybug_ and _Marinette_ are two sides of a coin. I'm just a clumsy and shy girl who trips in the air and stutters whenever she's in front of her crush. Ladybug, on the other hand, is nothing like that."

"As if Ladybug didn't mess up on her first akuma." Tikki grumbled, but her charger didn't reply.

She knew that there were several Miraculous holders in the past, and according to Tikki, not all of them revealed their identities to each other. Some of them harbored resentments, while others ended up together.

She wasn't sure what category _Ladybug_ and _Chat Noir_ were classified. But in case the Big Reveal would be inevitable, she hoped that in the future, the friendship between _Marinette_ and _Adrien_ remained the same.

"I don't know what to do when I see him tomorrow." she muttered before she lulled herself to sleep.

.

.

.

.

The alarm sounded so loud that Tikki was forced to jump towards the snooze button. It was morning already, so she nudged her charger to get up.

"You have a physics presentation today." the kwami reminded her which earned a grunt.

"Five minutes." Marinette sighed while crawling outside the blanket.

Squinting, her eyes wandered on the clock, then towards the thick binds on top of her desk. Whether she liked it or not, she must speak with Adrien today about their project.

"Crap, I feel barvy."

She felt like her body was wrecked by a bulldozer. Restless sleep gave her some dark, droopy eyes, and a terrible migraine.

After a very hot bath to fight the chills, light makeup to hide her fatigue, and a hearty breakfast, she still looked like a walking zombie.

"You're unwell." Tikki said with concerned expression.

"I'm fine. Just sleepy." Marinette yawned as she brushed her kwami, who silently slipped inside her bag.

Before she could reach the door, Sabine stopped her while Tom was trailing behind them.

"You have a fever, Mari." she commented as she pressed a hand on her daughter's forehead, then moved to touch her neck. "I'll call your school now, so go and get some rest upstairs."

"But _Maman_ ," the pigtailed girl whined. "I have a project presentation today, and a pop quiz with Mr. Decour, and Alya has -"

" _Marinette_." Tom interrupted. "Listen to your mother."

Her father might be a goofy bear but once he got serious, he could be a scary giant.

Resigned, she dragged her feet back to her room. Then closed the door.

She has a plan.

" **Tikki.** " she called. " **Spots on!** "

"Please, Marinette. Don't -"

The kwami was forcibly sucked by the earrings and transformed Marinette into Ladybug.

She was sorry for Tikki, but she must to go to school. She needed to. She didn't want to be holed up in her room and wallowed about yesterday's revelation. She wanted distraction, and her school has it.

Even if Adrien was there.

 _Your secret is safe with me_ , she wanted to tell him, but couldn't.

She must act like nothing has changed. And that should start today.

Carrying her knapsack and a paper bind she hooked behind, she flung her yoyo for a joyride.

Unfortunately, her world began to spin around until she was swallowed by darkness.

Her last thoughts before she fell was the damaged lucky charm, which might be the sign of her misfortunes.


	5. Chapter 5

Adrien doubted his luck was not jinxed.

He thought Marinette was only late as usual. But when the bell rang, then Alya entered the room a second later with a familiar folder clipped on her side, he knew something was wrong. But before he could ask, their teacher made an announcement that Marinette was absent due to flu.

If Nino didn't tap him during the roll call, he wouldn't respond.

"Dude, are you okay?"

Of course he wasn't.

Not only that the girl he looked forward to see most everyday was absent, she unintentionally ditched him to do the presentation all by himself. 

Stupid him on agreeing that they'd only practice their assigned parts. So even though he knows how to elaborate the data, he couldn't help but fumble in explanations. That was supposed to be hers, not his.

At some point his classmates chuckled when he flashed a different slide, then caught a wince from their teacher after he realized that the chart on the board was taped upside down. 

His saving grace was Kim and Alix, who got the worse presentation. The runner-up was Chloe and Sabrina with their unfinished diagrams.

Adrien's bad day continued on their History quiz. 

 _No need to study_ , they said. _A sort-of review on their past lessons_ , they said. Then why did he got a red mark?

"You don't seem to be okay." Alya concluded, while Nino patted his back. "But hey, welcome to the mortal world."

Adrien scowled. It bothered him that most people thought he was perfect despite being a human with flaws.

The trio were having a break near the courtyard. Even though they were close friends, Adrien couldn't help but feel odd, as if he was the _wingman_ whenever Marinette was not around.

"I should've known better." he muttered while chewing his meal. "I spent the whole day with her yesterday."

"Don't blame yourself - even if you're the reason behind - 'coz she doesn't have self-restraints most of the times. Flu is just a minor compare to heart attacks and blood loss." she rambled while busy scrolling on her phone. She frowned.

Nino poked his head on the screen. "Is that something from Ladyblog?"

"No, and unfortunately it was something from the school. There's this meeting I need to attend after class. Clubs' affairs, I think."

"Parfaits can wait." her boyfriend said apologetically. "And I guess I'll just submit the expense reports to you. You know, the filming thing."

"That can wait."

"Hey, Alya!" Rose called in as she walked towards them. "Ms. Bustier said to pass this activity schedule for approval."

When the brunette saw the bundles, she groaned. "Why do all deputies suffer when the class reps' goes away?!"

"Will Juleka be assisted on her competi - "

"Hold it right there! One step at a time. Please." she interrupted, then jerked a finger towards Juleka who was sitting at a nearby bench. "We'll talk about her first, then you afterwards."

The boys were left observing the scene afar as they finished their food.

"I never thought Alya was a busybody." Adrien commented.

"She's always a busybody, following our neighborhood's superhero and such. But in terms of schoolwork, Marinette's the boss. Too diligent to leave clean-up jobs for my girl." Nino replied, then noticed Kim and Max approaching them.

"Oh geez, they got Alya." Kim grunted while observing the girls' commotion. "You think Marinette will be here tomorrow?"

"No idea. Ask Alya."

"I just wanna ask if the budget for athletic's meet has been approved already."

Adrien was silent as he observed his classmates. He thought he was the only one who missed that sweet designer girl - turns out the whole school _needs_ Marinette.

He never went to public school until last year, so he thought that all class activities he participated were normal. When he asked Nino about this, he sneered and said that everything was not like this before Adrien enrolled, or specifically before Marinette became the president. According to him, school was _dumb_ and _boring_ until recently.

His adoration towards Marinette notched higher. He knew she was amazing, but never thought that she was _this_ amazing. Almost on par with Ladybug.

He scowled at the though. Why do Ladybug would pop out from nowhere everytime he thinks about Marinette, and vice versa?

Weird.

Their class ended fairly well, and Adrien survived the day without any akuma attacks. 

When the teacher left their printout assignments on the front table and left the class, Chloe leaped towards Adrien and squeezed him, much to his dismay.

"Adrien~~" she flirted. "Papa has a small gathering in Le Grand Paris tonight, and I was wondering if you'll be my date."

"I'm sorry Chloe, but I have an assignment to finish." he answered while removing her arms to save himself from choking. "And a fencing lesson afterwards."

"But I think Papa will call your father so he can give you a break today."

She might be his childhood friend, but he didn't like hanging out with her and deal with her narcissism for more than five minutes. She has a tendency to blabber _how amazing_ she was and _how wonderful_ her Papa was like a broken recorder. 

Now that she was going to involve his father, he needed to have another valid reason to decline.

The printout assignment was the answer.

"Actually, I have few other things to attend." he said as he reached the papers. "I need to give this to Marinette or else she'll miss our lessons."

"Why don't you let Alya, or some other people do that?"

"I got a meeting after class." Alya replied with a knowing look. "And I bet you don't know about monthly reports when you were a class president back then."

Chloe scowled, then glanced at Sabrina. "I know it, of course. I'm also busy with my hair and nail appointments so Sabrina was my substitute."

"Oh yeah? No wonder." Nino snickered, then winked at his best friend. "And since you'll be visiting her dude, can I pass you the expense report?"

Adrien accepted it, then winked back as a _thanks_. "Sure man, but don't expect that it'll be done immediately. She needs rest."

The model left them with a grin as Chloe growled at his two friends, and to Sabrina who refused to volunteer. He was unsure if his classmates were simply rooting for him or they sorely missed Marinette's company when they all bid goodbye.

"You scaredy cat." Plagg snickered as he snooped from his shirt. "Can't you be honest and just go to your Princess 'coz you cared?"

"I cared, yes but." he muttered while standing in front of Boulangerie Patisserie's entrance. "She might think I'm not respecting her privacy. I don't want to assume we're close enough to drop a short visit. If I have a reason, then a _classmate_ can do that."

Plagg rolled his eyes. His charger was about to make a nasty comment but stopped when the door opened, revealing a large, burly man with an apron.

"Oh Adrien, you're here!" the baker greeted.

"Hello Mr. Dupa - er, I mean Tom!" Adrien corrected when the man eyed him, then smiled "I was wondering if Marinette is okay. I brought her school printouts so that's she'll not going to miss any of our lessons."

"Com'ere inside, young man." Tom said as he swooped Adrien single-handedly and patted his head. "And I'm thankful that Mari has a friend like you. We threatened to tie her up in bed when she made an attempt to jump at her balcony today."

"She jumped?! From the third floor?"

Tom laughed at the model's shocked face. "If her foot didn't tangle with the sheets and slumped on the railings, she probably did. But don't worry, she's getting better. Oh, Sabine! Guess who's here?"

"Oh my, Adrien! It's good to see you again!" the Chinese woman greeted, carrying a tray. "Mari just finished her soup and about to take her medicine. Can you give it to her?"

He accepted the tray, and warmed on their casualness. "Sure, not a problem."

"Do you want anything to eat upstairs?"

Adrien's mouth watered when he sniffed an aroma from the kitchen. Apple pies flashed on his mind, but the sight of croissants near the counter was enticing. Then he remembered that he was not there to enjoy pastries, but Plagg's pokes on his chest made him think otherwise.

"Erm, how about cheese?"


	6. Chapter 6

Marinette knew that luck was not on her side that day.

She was taken aback when Adrien's head popped out from the trapdoor, carrying her medicine that was supposed to be handled by her mom. She didn't know if she'd be embarrassed because of her parents' easygoing attitude, or the fact that she was sweaty and smelly.

"Hi, Marinette." he greeted with a smile.

She immediately blanketed herself, then scrambled and moved towards her bedpost. Unabated, her bluebell eyes remained looming on the visitor.

The model frowned at her silent response after placing the tray on top of her desk. "Your parents told me you're okay, that's why they made me go up here. But I guess my presence was not welcomed. I'm sorry."

When he bowed his head promptly and walked towards the door to leave, the designer hurriedly left her position. "I apologize, I didn't mean that - please stay and... "

Her voiced trailed off when he turned around, flashing a boyish grin.

Marinette almost forgot she was dealing with Chat Noir's civilian self, her handsome classmate was also cunning like his alter-ego.

_Adrien is Chat Noir. Chat Noir is Adrien._

Those words were dancing in her head the entire night enough to make her sick. 

Now that she finally saw the person himself for the first time after the revelation, she felt... _relieved_.

Everything seemed to be right. That it was him all along, and that discovery made her happy.

But then, he didn't know. He didn't have to know about her being Ladybug either. Tikki was right - she shouldn't oblige herself just because she knew it all.

"Sorry if I'm a mess today."

"I understand." he replied, then sat at the edge of her bed. "You can just lie down and rest there. Don't mind me."

Her head lowered. "Sorry if I ditched you today."

"Apology accepted." he waved his hand with a shrug. "Besides, I survived Physics all by myself."

"Sorry if you've been required to see me."

This time, he gave a _genuine_ frown. "I volunteered myself to check you in behalf of our classmates. We were all worried for you."

She clutched her blanket tightly as she hugged herself, hiding the blush that blossomed on her face. "Okay."

"And if you're really sorry, then tell that to Alya. And you must do it personally." he told her with a smile. "All of us liked to see you back in school."

"Okay."

"You looked like a beetle bug."

She scowled at his off-handed comment, which earned a chuckle.

Adrien couldn't remove his gaze as she peeled herself out from the covers, revealing her tousled, let-down hair. He had seen Marinette in different hairstyles before, and all were his favorite.

But her homey and lax appearance in polka-dot PJs was adorably cute.

There were still traces of stress and queasiness on her face, which were obvious on her staid blue eyes, pinkish cheeks and plump lips. And despite of her insistence on her disheveled state, he concurred.

He actually finds her alluring.

He cleared his throat. Why was it the room became so hot?

"Uh, your mom told me that you're supposed to take your medicine now." he uttered as he fetched the tray.

Upon hearing the word _medicine_ , Marinette crawled back to the corner then wrapped herself with blankets again.

She squirmed.

"No."

He didn't know whether to laugh at her childish attitude or at her comical stance. She was acting like a human snail, or more like a turtle. Shaking his head, he put the tray on her bed and faked a disappointed look.

"Don't be a nit-picky lady, or you'll never be well."

It was unintentional, and he wasn't aware of it, but Marinette smiled on the _lady_. The Kitty in him was showing again.

She took the tablet from the tray, popped it to her mouth, then grabbed the glass and gulped the water while staring at her sitter.

Wiping her mouth using the back of her hand, she sighed. "Happy now?"

Before he could stop himself in saying _sexy_ , Adrien looked away, with a face burning up then murmured. "Yeah. Happy."

The door creaked open. Tom's head came into view with a tray of cheese muffins, and behind him stood Sabine.

"Hey kids, why don't you take some break?"

Before Marinette could cut him, Adrien immediately said "Thank you so much Mi - I mean, Tom."

"You're finally learning, kid." the man winked.

The model was so immersed in getting the precious pastries to notice the exchanged looks between families. If Marinette wasn't feeling light-headed she might've growled on her mother's suggestive stares. And she'd be damned if her father voicelessly mouthed _good luck_.

After passing the treats, the parents closed the door and left the teenagers giddily while they attended their usual chores in the bakery.

With a cat-like speed, Adrien slipped a piece of cheese muffin on his bag, in which Plagg happily gobbled. Then the model looked back and saw that Marinette was tucking herself with sheets again.

"Feeling cold?"

"You're not supposed to be here. I'm sick." she murmured. "You might get it."

Sick or not, he couldn't help but smile at her sweet affection. "It's okay. I might look like this but I'm healthy. I can fight nasty viruses."

She giggled when he flexed his arms, something that Chat would do, but hey, he made his Princess happy.

"Care to tell what happened in school today?" she suggested in which he immediately complied.

It was fascinating that she wasn't getting nervous whenever their eyes met, unlike before. She didn't stutter or have an urge to run away anymore, though there was an infuriating thought that she didn't see the superhero in him even though she always looked at him like a border-line stalker.

As what the saying goes, _Truth can set you free_.

He would stop at the middle of conversation and asked her to rest, but she just shook her head then urged him to continue. 

She wanted to admire his face and hear his lulling voice. She wanted to connect his two faces. She wanted him to stay with her.

But then, what would Adrien do if he learned her secret? If she confessed her secret?

"I'm sorry but I need to take this call now. I don't want to see a mad Gorilla." he apologized when his phone vibrated again after rejecting the call for several times.

"Okay."

She felt Tikki left and flew towards her hideout when the model walked away but stayed at the same premise. The medicine kicked in, making her eyelids turned heavy until she succumbed to the temptation to close her eyes.

When Adrien returned, he beamed at the sleeping designer with a hair strand stuck on her lips. 

Chuckling, he knelt beside her then used his fingers to brush it away. He wormed into her private space, tracing the details of her face, her long lashes, her charming freckles, her delectable lips...then froze on his absent-mindedness.

He immediately retreated when Marinette facial muscle slightly moved.

"Don't leave me." she whispered.

He knew she was sleep-talking. He was on his sane mind to know the ways of a gentleman, but his protective instinct kicked in and planted a kiss on her forehead. He felt like a pervert on his action, and nearly lost his mind when she smiled and muttered.

"I love you..."

But the next word crushed his entire well-being, as if the world collapsed on his feet.

"...Tikki."

He blanked out after that.

He was surprised how he was able to leave Marinette's place - _Was he able to see Tom and Sabine? Did he say his thanks?_ \- and rode a limousine towards home. If Plagg didn't flew out from his bag and demanded for some Camembert, he might've failed to return to reality.

Realization finally dawned him that he was in his room, alone with his kwami, and he didn't know how he got there.

"Oh boy, I'm so tempted to snap some pictures in your camera!" the black kwami laughed on his charger's stoic face. "It was hilarious when you left the place and blabbered some nonsense things to your driver!"

The model gave him an incredulous look as he snickered on something he couldn't recall.

As Plagg smirked and swallowed his Camembert, Adrien finally asked.

"Who's Tikki?"

And the poor kwami choked.


	7. Chapter 7

Adrien finally admitted that he was out of luck.

After his tenth, or probably more than tenth attempts, he still couldn't fix his lucky charm.

He already used several adhesive items - from glues to tapes - and anything that could stick an object together but no avail.

His love towards Science was his saving grace from preventing possible reactions like gem discoloration or stone breakage, but it let him down in handicrafts.

His last resort was buying an identical jade bead, but after hours of surfing online, he couldn't find one. He even stumbled several ads about replica and restoration but none seemed reliable.

And that was how he realized the uniqueness of the charm.

"Can't fix it because you suck?" Plagg snickered while floating above his charger's head. "Or because you're pissed off?"

The model glowered. "I know I suck, but I'll be more than pissed off if you're not gonna wipe that smug off your face."

"C'mon, don't be a sore loser. I'm just expressing my opinion." the kwami smirked. "Besides, I'm not a pervert who assumed a romantic confession."

"I never assumed a romantic confession. Nope. Not at all."

"But you admit it that you're a pervert."

"I'm a per - _hey_!" his charger exclaimed when the kwami burst out laughing. "You're putting words into my mouth again!"

Plagg enjoyed poking his current dilemma. _Really_ enjoyed it.

"Let's be honest here. You'll definitely reciprocate your Princess' feelings once she’ll confess her love."

His brows rose up. "What makes you say that?"

"Your reaction says it all."

"Marinette is just a friend. She doesn't have that kind of feelings towards me." he answered stoically.

"And if she has one?"

Adrien gawked for a moment, then went back to his unfinished task. "I have Ladybug."

"Oh, woe to Princess! Her heart will be crushed by her crush!" the god said with a shocked face, then twirled an earshot away. "But then, she has Tikki."

Now that _tikki_ -ed him off.

Dropping all the tools on his desk, he gave his nonsensical kwami a furious glare.

"I don't know if you're teasing me or insulting me or just in the mood to mess up with me because you're forcing me cut your cheese ration!" the model miffed. "And why do I have a feeling you know this Tikki?"

"Probably yes. Might be no. Maybe. I don't know." Plagg hummed while grinning on a private joke, then flew away.

It wasn't a big deal for Adrien. Should not be, but his stupid kwami made him think otherwise.

Marinette has her own circle, and he doubted her best friend Alya knew it all, so there was no point for him to know it as well. But this _Tikki_ business was _Plagg_ -ing his consciousness, and hated it.

So he tried to organize his thoughts.

She was sleep-talking. She said not to leave her, in which he presumed she was referring _him_ , and because he was a closet perv - er, nope, that was Plagg's assumption - a person who was tortured by her adorable cuteness, he kissed her. _In the forehead_. And it was a gentleman gesture. And because he did it while she was unconscious didn't mean perversion. It was an act without any malice. If he was a real pervert, he might've -

Adrien violently shook his head. He didn't want his imaginations to dwell into the dark side, even if he was a healthy teenager boy.

_Okay._

So he kissed her, in the _forehead_ , then she said she _'loves'_ Tikki. Or was it _Tikki_?

He might've misheard it.

Maybe Kiki? Dickey? Ikky? Micky? Ricky?

He didn't have the right to poke her head, but damn it was utterly frustrating.

_Okay._

So he kissed her, then she called _someone's_ name, confessing her love. That meant she assumed - or maybe wished - it was _someone_ who kissed her instead of _him_. That also meant she wanted that _someone_ to stay with her instead of _him_. Which made him feel like...cheated? Used? Jealous?

He wasn't sure why he had some perturbed feelings, but somehow he realized something.

What if Marinette murmured _Adrien_ in her sleep?

Plagg interrupted his thoughts when he slammed an alarm clock directly to his face. "Hey boy, aren't we supposed to be out right now?"

When the model saw the time, he paled.

It was Ladybug and Chat Noir's patrol schedule, and for the first time, he forgot it.

Almost.

.

.

.

.

"You're late, Kitty." Ladybug greeted her panting partner.

"I a- _paw_ -logize my Lady. I _cat_ claw-t something that needs a _cat_ -tention." he explained, silently cursing _Marinette_ and his insatiable curiosity. "But now I have yours."

"You better be. Or else I might do everything by myself."

"Why? You're done patrolling?"

She shook her head, then waved a tote bag. "Just covered a quarter on my side. And the night was still young, so I decided to have some snack break."

A thermal mug of black tea was given to him, in which he happily accepted, and a bag of pastry. It was an apple pie.

"Wow, did you make these treats? For me?" Chat asked as he gobbled the food.

They were sitting on top of a newly-constructed building, which gave them a better view of Parisian's skyscrapers.

"The drink, yes." she answered with a keen look. "For the apple pie, well, it was my Dad who baked it."

Chat smiled. His partner was very careful in giving out details about her civilian life, and knew it wasn't a slip of the tongue.

"Your Dad must be awesome, being able to cook or something."

Unbeknownst to him, it was _actually_ a slip of the tongue. Their casualness made her forget that he didn't know she was _Marinette_.

Her Kitty was so engrossed on the food to pay attention.

The heroine was somewhat relieved that the topic didn't invoke some of his childhood memories. She beamed.

"I'll let him know."

They ate in silence while looking at the nightlife below, then disturbed by a light sneeze.

"Are you alright, my Lady?" he inquired when she covered her nose.

"Yeah, more than fine. Just a light cold this morning, but I'm clear now."

"Then you're supposed to stay indoors. I'll manage the rest here."

"Don't be a nagger, Kitty. I told you I'm fine. And I need some fresh air too. Or maybe I should feel sorry for you." she said while plucking the hand that wormed on her shoulder. "You might _cat_ -ch it."

With his Cheshire-like grin, he flexed his arms " It's okay. I might look like this but I'm healthy. I can fight nasty viruses."

"Just like what you've told me this afternoon."

"I'm sorry I didn't _cat_ -ch that?"

She face-palmed, and thanked her luck that despite of his sensitive hearing, he didn't hear it. "It was nothing. Just...damn, stop doing that!"

Her partner shrugged and obliged unwillingly, then slipped back to his previous spot. "T'is a season of colds, it seems. A _furr_ -iend of mine was also sick today."

“I see.”

Ladybug knew the person he was referring to, so she didn't probe further. Silence engulfed them again, but this time it was interrupted by a sigh.

"Something's wrong, Chat?"

Her feline partner crumpled the paper bag into a tight ball, then tossed it to the nearby waste bin. He missed it.

"See, I'm unlucky enough not to get a purr-fect paper toss, much more on fixing charms."

"Fixing charms...you mean the one that broke yesterday?" she asked, and her guess was confirmed by his nod. "Why don't you let Marinette fix it?"

"I can't tell her, especially the reason why I broke it. She gave it to me, so I'm supposed to take care of it."

"You blockhead." she scowled. "Just tell her that it was not your intention to break it. That you just woke up one day and noticed the crack. Thermal shock can cause it, or sometimes chemical weathering too. Or just due to its age. She’ll understand."

"Even without duress?"

"You're the Science maniac here."

Green eyes blinked thrice. He couldn't remember if he ever told her about his favorite subject. Oh well.

"How I wished I'm adenine." he purred with a tease. "So that I can be paired by U."

"Chat, stop. Please, I beg you. You ruined biology for me." Ladybug groaned, tossing her own paper waste in the bin. It was a perfect shot.

While they were emptying their tea in silence, another sigh was released.

"You're attracting enough bad luck, Kitty."

" _Paw_ -don me, M'lady." he muttered.

He was so disturbed with afternoon's events that he felt he'd be a liability once an akuma appeared. He needed some enlightenment, and Plagg clouded it.

"See...I have this problem."

His partner looked at him with all ears.

They have moments wherein they share some snippets about their personal lives in vague manner, but this was the first time Chat showed an afflicted expression. And he didn’t have any visible wounds to boot.

"Is it - is it normal to harbor jealousy towards a friend who has a relationship with another?"

 _He must be thinking of Nino_ , Ladybug mused, then poured out her struggles with Alya.

"It's pretty normal, as I have experienced that as well. The times you spent together, and the bonds you shared was suddenly taken by someone you knew your friend liked most. Not that your friend wasn’t happy with you, but you know, Petty Jealousy. You two should be flexible. Understanding is the key. That's what all friendships do. So always think about your friend's happiness and everything will be okay."

"Yeah. I will." he replied while scratching his neck. "But...what if there's this desire to kiss your friend?"

She choked her drink, and felt the liquid almost oozed on her nose. She had to look away and coughed. And to gather her bearings.

_Adrien wanted to kiss Nino?!_

"Are you okay - "

"Nah, I'm fine! I am fine! Don't sweat it. Missed my tea." she sputtered, then waved a hand when Chat moved towards her.

She badly needed gallons of air to breathe enough to make her stupefied mind to work. _Concentrate, Marinette. Chill._

"Ah, uh. I guess... _normal_? I mean, friends kiss each other, right? Depending on the...intent, I guess. But I know it's normal. For me. I guess."

She didn't really know _what_ to say, and _how_ to say it. But then, she didn’t have any problems kissing Alya or any of her classmates. They were all girls and there was no malice. But then, boys must have felt the same.

But if it was on the lips...

Regardless of gender, she haven’t kissed someone on that part except –

Well, Chat Noir was her friend. Yep, her bestest best friend.

Then, it should be normal.

Chat saw the confusion that ebbed on her face, and felt guilty that he was letting his Lady to solve his life- _slash_ -love problem.

"I'm _paw_ -y if this con- _furs_ you, Bugaboo. You're _claw_ -ver enough _fur_ giving me such advice."

"Not at all." she answered with a frown. "But here's another advice - stop using puns."

"You gotta be _kitten_ me!" he replied with a painful expression. "You know that it's part of my identity."

 _As well as Adrien Agreste's_ , she replied mentally.

The black clad superhero stood up, then offered a hand to assist his partner, in which she gladly accepted. And as usual, he kissed its back.

Surprisingly, he didn't hear her usual banter followed by an eye roll. Instead, he saw a flustered face.

_Now that’s what we call as Progress._

"Back to business, I suppose." he said as he extended his baton. "But really, thanks Ladybug."

The spotted heroine threw her yoyo towards her patrol route. "You're welcome, Chat. Just give me a call if you noticed something."

"Of course. At least I'm not disturbed now about this Friendship's Jealousy. She deserves happiness. See _mew_ later!"

Chat was energetically leaping away that he failed to see his partner's stunned face.

Ladybug’s mind was reeling.

He told her he was jealous on his friend, who turned out to be a _she_.

His _friend_ deserved happiness. He was jealous on his _friend_ who deserved happiness to the point that he wanted to kiss _her_.

He was Chat Noir. Chat Noir was Adrien. Adrien's friend Nino was a _he_. So the _she_ was...

"He wanted to kiss...Chloe?"


	8. Chapter 8

Marinette was lucky.

Not only she wasn't late, she even got there before Adrien. And most of all, Chloe hasn't arrived yet.

"Tell me what happened during Adrien's visit." Alya probed as she settled her arms around her best friend's shoulder. "Were you able to remove the posters?"

"I haven't pinned them back yet after our physics project - thank goodness - same with the schedule and desktop. God knows what would happen if I did."

"Bet you'll be absent for a month." she grinned, eyeing their bespectacled friend as he entered the room. "I really missed you, girl. You have no idea about the hardships I suffered, doing paper works on your behalf and the boring meetings. And I have to be with Nino all day!"

"C'mon, it's not that bad." Nino inserted as he sat on his desk. "Hey, how's your condition, Mari? You good?"

"I'm all clear." the designer chirped. "And by the way, thanks for the report. I was able to balance everything now."

"Geez, I thought I messed up big time." he sighed with relief. "Adrien didn't want me to bother you with the liquidations, but it seemed like he gave it to you anyways."

"He wasn't planning to give it to me, actually. Not until I asked."

The couple raised their brows, and with a smirk the brunette whistled. "My baby girl is finally growing up. You're making your Mama proud."

"Alya!"

"I never thought your relationship will be reaching to _this_ level in just a matter of days."

Marinette shook her head with profused blush. "Ah, no. He was kind and good and great. And funny to be with. A friend, that is."

 _A friend_ , she thought glumly.

"Hey, guys." she asked them with a serious tone. "Do you have any idea if Chloe has a...boyfriend?"

There was a moment of silence.

Then suddenly, the two laughed. A very loud and painful laugh.

A kind of laugh that would make the victim hit a table, a chair or any tangible objects repeatedly, which may result to stomach cramps and oxygen loss.

A laugh that would possibly lead to suffocation.

"Really?!" Alya guffawed. "Ouch, my sides hurt Mari! _Ha – ha – ha_ \- Just a one-day absence, and then you came back to crack a what, a joke? Are we talking about your nightmares here?!"

Her best friend was slightly offended. "I'm serious, Alya."

"Oh crap, I haven't laughed like this for ages!" Nino wheezed out with teary eyes. "I feel like throwing up! And - and I don't want to waste my precious breakfast!"

"Really _Chloe_? Of all people? Seriously?!"

"What _seriously_ are you talking about?" Chloe, who just entered the room, asked the trio. Behind her stood Sabrina, who was sharing a similar confusion.

But instead of answering, the two only laughed harder.

So the pigtailed girl complied. "I was just asking them if you, erm, you know, seeing someone."

"Of course I am seeing someone." the mayor's daughter replied matter-of-factly. "His name is Adrien Agreste."

"Ha! In your dreams!" the reporter snickered. "Such a one-sided relationship."

"Watch your mouth, Cesaire. You don't even know what you're talking about." Sabrina defended.

She rolled her eyes with mockery. "Of course I know what I'm talking about. It'll be _miraculous_ if Chloe will ever have a boyfriend."

"Hey!"

"So Chloe's single." Marinette voiced out. "Well. I'm glad."

Miffing, the blondie marched towards her and slammed her desk. "Are you looking for a fight, Marinette Dupain-Cheng?!"

"Oh no, no." She waved her hands innocently. "That's not what I meant -"

"Unless she was trying to ask you, birdbrain." Her best friend interjected.

"Which I won't, even if I'm into girls." Marinette supplied which only insulted the blondie more. "Unless it's..."

_Wait._

She paused when she realized a missing factor.

Chat Noir aka Adrien Agreste mentioned that his friend, his female friend, entered a relationship.

So that would mean...

Marinette looked at her own best friend with horror. "Yo - You?"

"Hmm? What are you talking about girl?"

_"It's you."_

"Okay, you're confusing me right now."

"Goddamit, it's y _ou!_ "

Alya's gave a crest-fallen face. "Are you telling me you're into girls like me?!"

"What's the commotion all about?" a male voice interrupted.

All eyes shifted to Adrien who just entered the room.

"Typical girl's fight." Nino chortled. "No biggie."

"Adrien!" Chloe whined as she ran and wrapped her arms around the model, much to his discomfort. "Marinette was bullying me, telling me that I'll never gonna have a boyfriend!"

He had to control his urge not to roll his eyes. "There's no way Mari-"

"Adrien Agreste!" Alya lashed him out. "What the fuck did you do to break my best friend this way?!"

"Wha-what are you ta-"

"She's into me now!"

"Huh?!"

Adrien was confused.

Marinette was also confused.

While Alya and Chloe remained furious, and Sabrina who was the most innocent among the bunch, Nino, on the other hand, was highly amused.

The rest of their classmates were starting to fill in the classroom and decided not to give a damn about the fiasco.

_How come Adrien was so indifferent with Chloe? Why is he acting so casual with Alya? And why is he not affected by Nino's presence? Am I missing something here or -_

"Marinette?" the model's call snapped her back to reality. "Are you alright?"

She failed to notice how Adrien's hand touched her arm, making her face burned up upon realization. With a flinch, then stormed out of the room with mortification.

"Toilet!" she yelled while running away. "Be back!"

"Mari – wait a – "

"That goddamn bitch! She shouldn't treat you that -"

"Watch your mouth, _Chloe_." he threatened with an icy stare. "You don't even know what you're talking about."

"But Adrikins, she... "

Her words got stuck on her throat, with face paled upon meeting his glowering eyes.

"Will you _please_ go back to your seat?"

Chloe immediately complied without further questions asked, followed by Sabrina who remained anxious throughout the ordeal.

Everybody was left speechless.

Who would've thought that Adrien Agreste, a calm and collected sunshine pretty boy, bore a killer looks _literally_ and _figuratively_?

When Alya tried to reach the blonde, Nino stopped her. He shook his head.

 _Let him be_ , her boyfriend mouthed.

The couple looked at their heartbroken friend with pity, unaware that the boy was blaming himself for scaring a certain girl away _again_.

 _Good job, Agreste. You're making yourself bad again_. he sulked. _When you both finally moved on from that gum incident, now you're ruining your chances to be her friend. Imagine what would be her reaction once she learned about the damaged lucky charm._

Adrien eyed the hallway with an exasperated sigh. Knowing that his Princess would likely return once the bell rings, and probably before their teacher arrives, he decided use it as an opportunity to conduct his personal investigation.

"Do anyone of you knows someone named Tikki?"

.

.

.

.

Unbeknownst to all, Marinette was having a conversation with the said Tikki.

"Oh my gosh, Tikki, what shall I do?" the designer shrieked inside the toilet cubicle. "I freaking messed up! And I was acting weird in front of Chat! Of Adrien - oh wait, I've been doing that since the beginning of time - but still!"

"That's because you immediately jumped into conclusion. You assumed everything." Tikki pointed out, earning a scowl. "Drama Queen."

"I'm not a Drama Queen." her charger retorted with crossed arms. "I'm just evaluating the facts from the information I got by probing."

"Probing, while mixing your opinions in between. That's bias."

"So what do you think I should do?"

The red kwami floated near the girl's pouting face, then poked her nose. "Then let's try to evaluate your facts straight."

"How?" her brows perked up. "He told me he has this female friend in a relationship he envied with, to the point that he wanted to kiss her. It wasn't Nino. It wasn't Chloe. It wasn't Alya. And hell, it wasn't Sabrina. I haven't checked Juleka yet or Mylene or Rose or -"

"Have you even considered yourself?"

The girl frowned. "I'm not in a relationship."

"But you're his female friend. Well, his _first_ true female friend." Tikki explained with a smile. "Besides, he didn't mention what kind of relationship his female friend got involved with. Friendship is a relationship, and like what you've said, friends also have insecurities."

Marinette was getting the point, but she couldn't help but find it ridiculously silly.

"Okay. So let's just say he was referring me. Does that mean he was jealous with Alya? That's not making any sense!"

"What if it's someone else? Someone like... Chat Noir?" the kwami suggested.

"That's not making sense either." she rolled her eyes with a chuckle. "He didn't know I'm Ladybug. And he's Chat Noir, for sweet sake. Why would he get jealous with himself?"

"We're not talking about _Ladybug_ 's point of view. I'm referring to _Marinette's_ point of view. Marinette towards Chat Noir type of view."

The girl scoffed. "Oh, Tikki. You know that my civilian self met Chat on selected occasions. I doubted that mangy cat was even aware about Marinette's existence. We're not that close. We didn't go deeper, and you know that."

"You never know." the kwami sing-songed.

Marinette was about to say something, but held back when the bell rang.

Taking a deep breath, she left the premise.

All eyes were peering at her with knowing glances as she entered the classroom, except for Adrien who offered her a sheepish smile.

Their teacher was already there, and luckily she arrived just in time for the roll call.

"Did I miss something?" Marinette whispered once she slipped back on her desk.

"A lot." Alya answered nonchalantly. "But that's not important right now."

She was anxious to know more, but the dangerous glares from their teacher killed the mood.

Resigned, she indulged herself to focus on their lesson. When she opened her school book, a yellow post-it note with a familiar handwriting that was stuck on its first page caught her attention.

 

> _**Will it be okay if I can borrow your time after class? Need to talk something in private - Adrien** _

She stared at the certain blonde's head in the front row. He might've sensed that she was able to read the note, but decided not to look back for affirmation.

Then she remembered the advice she gave from Chat last night.

 _Ladybug_ told him that _Marinette_  has an ability to fix his lucky charm.


	9. Chapter 9

Adrien needed some luck.

And for some unknown reasons, his friends also wished him ' _good luck'_.

They misinterpreted his note as a love confession, and as much as he would like to clarify it, he didn't out of further complications.

True that he was confessing _something_ to Marinette, but it wasn't related to any romantic feelings.

It was something that might warrant her forgiveness.

His friend, his _first_ real friend, gave him an item for safe-keeping, and he broke it.

When their class ended, everybody except the two exited the room. He caught Alya whispering something to her best friend before she bid goodbye, but he didn't hear it all.

Marinette saw his confounded expression.

"She was telling me something that she misunderstood completely." she explained.

"I - I think Nino does too."

The two stared each other in complete silence.

If this was her old self, she must've combusted on the spot and fainted straight to the floor.

But she was the _new_ Marinette, the one who knew everything, but hell, she was still combusting on her spot and about to faint straight to the floor.

Adrien was the first who broke the eye contact. With a profused blush, he didn't know if it was because of a guilt or embarrassment.

He peeked a little, and saw from the corner of his eye the adorable bloom on her cheeks. He cursed himself mentally for that momentarily distraction.

"So." she uttered. "What are we talking about?"

She already knew that they were supposed to talk about the lucky charm, but the awkward glances of Adrien, plus his nervous mannerism of neck rubs made her to assume otherwise.

_He's here to talk about the charm, damn it, and you're supposed to act like you don't know anything at all!_

He cleared his throat. "Well, to start, I would like to apologize on this."

He handed her a transparent box encasing a familiar lucky charm.

She wasn't able to scrutinize it well the last time she saw it. It was night time back then with little illuminations, plus the fact that she was panicking internally, so her mind was out of focus.

But now that she was seeing it in a clear, bright view, she suddenly felt a sharp pang of fear.

Her fingers traced the cracks on the jade stone, the remnants of the bullet's impact that was supposed to hit her partner's chest.

Without the Miraculous power, and probably the aid of the charm, he would be...

The sight of tears falling on her cheeks alarmed Adrien.

"Oh Marinette, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to break it! I - I wasn't paying attention to the pockets I'm placing it, and I didn't know that a - a heavy object would fall straight on it. Yeah, a heavy object! And - and I'm so stupid and clumsy and idiot for not fixing it, 'coz as much as I would like to, I can't. I don't know how to - "

"It's okay. I understand. There's no need for you to apologize." the designer cut him off as she wiped her tears with the back of her hand, only to be stopped and replaced by a soft cloth.

"There's no reason for you to cry like this if it's not my fault." he murmured as he pressed his handkerchief softly beneath her eyes. "I'll do anything for you."

"Anything?"

"Yeah, anything - in exchange of your forgiveness."

"But you didn't do anything wrong." she chuckled, accepting the item from his hand. "But I'll take the offer."

"Okay. Cool." he sighed with relief. "Give me your command, Prin - er, I mean Marinette, and you servant will obey."

He could feel Plagg's snickers on his slip, but he didn't mind it. She didn't notice it anyways.

"Then promise me this, Adrien." she told with a smile. "Put yourself first before you think of others."

He absorbed the sight of her blue bell eyes, then nodded with no verbal response.

Her words were somewhat similar to what Ladybug told him days ago, words that he couldn't promise to keep.

Words that were given to him after that near-death experience.

Words that somehow triggered a lingering doubt.

Did Marinette know that he was Chat Noir?

He brushed off the idea.

_Impossible._

She didn't know his secret.

If she did, then she should've run away. She wouldn't let him get near to her, or touch her. She'd be despised that a perfect and timid Adrien Agreste was actually a flirty and boisterous Chat Noir.

But then, that disappointment look was not visible on her.

Definitely, she didn't know.

And as much as possible, he didn't want her to know.

He didn't want to lose her.

Marinette sat on Alya's desk, then patted a space beside her so that Adrien could sit at her designated seat.

 _So this was the view she was seeing every day_ , he though as he looked straight to the board.

He roamed his eyes around, observing the brightness coming from the windows that might've inspired her artistry, feeling the cool afternoon breeze that might've lulled herself to sleep in the middle of the class, then looking at the now-empty seats of their classmates, only to spot his designated place.

He grimaced, finding it unfair that she could see his back and his movements all the time, while he couldn't see hers.

If there would be another seating arrangement, he'd be more than happy to sit behind her, if not beside her.

He was surprised when she pulled out a DIY-kit full of beads and straps in various colors from her bag.

"Do you always bring that?" he asked incredulously.

"No, not all the time. It just so happened that Juleka needed some costume assistance which was why I have this."

It wasn't a lie. Her classmate asked her for some help, so she brought the materials. And since she has the materials, why not use it to fix the lucky charm?

Besides, she wanted to make a personalized one, not a hand-me-down type.

"You're quite prepared."

Marinette hummed on his oblivious comment.

Her initial plan was to get the damaged charm and have it fixed once she got home. Or invite Adrien over while she was fixing the charm, only to be scrapped later on.

She didn't expect that he would approach her today.

"Which one would you like to add it here?" she asked, offering him the box.

The model failed to hide his excitement when she let him choose the beads.

Thanks to the online researches he made last night, he learned a lot about symbolisms and the meanings behind each item. He was happy when he saw an identical jade bead from her collections, but when he handed it to her, she frowned.

He got confused. "I thought this means Strength and Protection. Or did I mess up something here?"

"You're actually correct. But what I'm referring to is the carved symbol."

"The five-petal flower? Isn't this the Five Blessings?"

"It's just a cherry blossom." she corrected. "It symbolizes Purity and Luck."

When she saw his blanked stare, she continued. "In general speaking. But in Chinese, it has a significant symbol for females."

"Oh." he uttered, seeing her pursed smile.

"That's why I'm not blaming you for its damage."

"But I'd rather have this one." he answered in a pensive mood. "Something that reminds me of you, like you're my lucky charm."

She couldn't stop combusting on her seat and almost fainted on his words, regardless if it was intentional or not, and more when he handed her the stone that was green as his eyes enough to eat her consciousness.

She averted her gaze, then focused on finishing the charm.

Adrien felt skittish, and his kwami's numerous slaps with a stupid, muffled laugh, made it worse.

The teens fell into a mutual silence.

But after a minute of self-realization, Adrien remembered something.

"Marinette, can I ask you something?"

"Wha-what is it?"

"Who's Tikki?"

The girl almost dropped the beads upon hearing his question, and coughed.

"Wha-wha-wha-why did you say that?" she sputtered. Did he know she was Ladybug?

She saw his nervous glances as he scratched his neck, but never found some guilty knowing looks. She almost sighed with relief

_Phew._

He didn't know her secret.

If he did, then he should've run away. He wouldn't be staying alone with her, or talk with her. He'd be disappointed that a strong and intelligent Ladybug was actually a clumsy and shy Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

"You called that name while you were sleeping." he told her sheepishly. "Yesterday."

"O - oh, I see." she breathed. She must've been dreaming that time. "Did I say something else?"

"Yeah. You said...' _I love you, Tikki_.'"

The model didn't miss the growing smile on her face, one that bore with warmth and affection. It affected him greatly, like a knife that stabbed his heart. Painful, so painfully yes, but he wanted to verify something.

"So...you're in love with this Tikki?"

Marinette wasn't paying attention to the underlying message behind his words, as well as his hurtful expression.

She gave her purse a glance, unaware that the boy took the meaning _differently_.

Adrien just noticed how she was carrying the same purse as if it was something important. That idea only hinted him that the item was something that was connected to her _love_.

_It must be a gift from her beloved._

"Of course." she finally answered. "Tikki is my lucky charm."

He felt like his world crumbled and collapsed into nothingness.

"A - Adrien? Are you okay?"

He answered her with a vague hum.

Of course, he wasn't okay.

Dejected, he slumped on his back, and with his left forearm covering his eyes, he shut himself off to concentrate.

What was this feeling? Was it jealousy, or something else?

Suddenly, a droplet fell on his arm. One, two, three droplets of water, only to be increased by tenfold.

He almost smiled how the sky empathized with him as if it was mourning for his defeat.

A defeat he didn't know the reason why.

Then a realization dawned him.

They were inside a classroom.

A closed classroom with a ceiling.

A closed classroom with a ceiling and half-closed windows located several meters away from his position.

So there would be no way it'd rain inside.

Unless...

"Adrien!" a voice shouted which brought him back to reality. "Akuma attack!"


	10. Chapter 10

Marinette cursed the irony of her Lady luck.

She never thought that the akuma would execute a city-wide attack by flooding it through _indoors_.

Her clothes were entirely drenched, her things were soakey wet, her body was cold and clammy, and for sure her crush was suffering the same demise

Stupid her for joking mentally that the smoke detector got activated due to the sizzling hotness of her seatmate – in which she concurred by the way, yet still denied in the face of her partner - but her logical mind told her otherwise.

She was used of handling abnormal phenomena superhero-wise, so a _showering classroom_ was nothing to be puzzled about. She knew it outright that it was caused by an _akuma_.

An akuma God knows where.

The teenagers immediately ran towards the window and witnessed how the water gushed out from the buildings enough to submerge the Parisian streets. There were several rescue teams in rift boats, scooping those panicking people while screaming for help.

Some of them were even calling Ladybug and Chat Noir's names.

"I need to go now." She muttered as she headed towards the door, only to be stopped by a hand.

Adrien's dripping wet locks only gave him a strong semblance of his alter-ego. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Uhm...downstairs?" she lied. "They might need some assistance."

"I'm coming with you."

" _WHAT?!_ "

"What ' _What'_?" he was slightly offended, more when she gave him an incredulous look. "You might need a helping hand."

"Bu – but - how you're – you just – just - urgh, _FINE_!" she grunted with a desire to smack her partner's civilian self for his naivety.

She just gave them both an opportunity to slip out and transformed, but he threw it all out to the gutter!

_Stupid cat!_

Adrien followed his seething classmate as they moved along and rushed downstairs, only to stop when they realized that the entire floor was totally immersed with water. They tried another route and got the same scenario.

It was a dead-end for both of them.

"Let's try the upper floors. There might be some people who got trapped there." the blonde suggested.

The raven-haired agreed. "I'll check the library while you on the faculty office."

"We'll go together."

" _WHY!?_ "

"What ' _Why'_?" he scowled, and this time he was _seriously_ offended. "Don't tell me you want me to leave you alone."

" _YES!_ " was her rapid answer, then cringed. " _NO_! Uh, no - that's not my point."

He crossed his arms.

"We can cover the places faster if we separate ways." she convinced him but no avail. "And we can finish it in a shorter time."

He simply shook his head. "There's an akuma on the loose, Marinette. It'll be dangerous for someone to be left alone."

"Not unless Chat Noir's there to save the day." she reasoned out.

"But Ladybug always saves the day." he retorted.

"She never did it without Chat Noir's assistance."

"She did it more than once, all without Chat Noir's assistance."

Marinette froze, completely shocked with disbelief.

"Take it back."

"Take back what?"

"What you said about Ladybug." she uttered again. "Take it back."

"What's wrong with what I said about Ladybug? They're all true anyways, and she's -"

"I told you to take it back!"

Adrien was startled when she suddenly grabbed his collar and faced him squarely. "That Ladybug can do anything without Chat Noir!"

The petite girl was obviously fuming with anger.

How she wished she could tell him that both were partners, that Ladybug couldn't operate well without Chat, that she would be deemed useless without him. She could also enumerate various things that Chat Noir did not only for Ladybug but also to every citizen of Paris.

However, she didn't.

Because telling him everything was like giving out her identity.

Thus she just glared at him in silence.

Adrien flinched, not because of the intensity of her bluebell eyes, but because of an oddly familiar sensation.

There was a mixture of fury and sadness swarming on her orbs, but with some nostalgic emotions he had seen before but couldn't pinpoint where...or who.

With her midnight dark bangs hovering on her lids, he couldn't help but imagine them as spotty red. Then he saw some likeness both attitude and appearance-wise...

She was like his Lady who would go batshit crazy whenever someone insulted her partner's reputation.

He made his Princess mad because he downgraded his other persona, and got offended on his behalf.

Now he wasn't sure whether to be touched being _Chat Noir_ , or be scared on her being _Adrien Agreste_.

"I'm sorry." he murmured, pressing his forehead on her crown. "I take it back."

That contact brought her back to reality.

Realizing the closeness of their bodies, and the embarrassing stunt she pulled out, Marinette jerked him away.

"Oh my God, I'm so – I'm so sorry!" she stammered, flailing her arms in the air as she stepped further. "I didn't mean to do that! An immaturity on my part to blurt those words - "

"No, I'm the one who must apologize." he cut her off, and about to add something funny but the creaking sound stopped him.

Both froze on their position.

 _I need to transform_ , Marinette thought as her danger sense rose. _Now._

As the girl made another step forward, the creaking sound increased more, and became louder after she tried to move again.

She decided to stop.

Bluebell eyes met green ones, and there they saw a similar pang of anxiety.

"Adrien?" she asked, still unmoved. "Do you know how to swim?"

He didn't like the tone of her voice. "Yes. Why?"

"Nothing. I just want to rule out drowning."

She averted her gaze, then tilted her head a bit to see the water current that was flowing out steadily from the opposite wing.

Adrien was scared – not for himself but for his classmate. He couldn't read her mind, but not her body gestures.

"Marinette." the boy growled. "Are you planning on jumping from _here_ down _there_?"

"I can swim." she answered confidently

"Don't you _dare_."

 _Her protective Kitty was showing again_ , she though as she gave him a neutral expression.

"This floor will collapse if I move further, you know that. The only option we have here is to jump on the safer side - which is downstairs."

"If you're trying to pull that stupid stunt you made in your balcony - "

"Then call for some help, Adrien." she interjected, then sighed when his angered expression softened. "I'm not going to leave here. I promise."

_Please take this as a hint to leave and transform, so that I can transform as well._

Unfortunately, mental telepathy wasn't part of their repertoire.

"No!" he declared with firm conviction. "I'm not leaving you!"

She groaned. "Both of us will get stuck - "

"I said I'm not leaving you!" he snapped her, much to her frustrations. "Are you taking my presence for granted?!"

"Of course not! What I mean is..."

She trailed off when she saw the switch on his expression, especially when he adjusted himself towards the wall, with his right foot pivoted behind.

His green eyes narrowed, and even without the magical mask, she could see the determination, like a feral animal looming towards its prey.

She knew that stance. She knew it damn well.

He had used it before with _Ladybug_ , and now he was trying to pull that ludicrous stunt with _Marinette_.

"Oh, no. No, no, no, no!" she shrieked with mortification. "Don't you dare strutting here, Adrien Agreste!"

"Who says _strutting_?"

He didn't.

In fact, he _leaped_.

Marinette braced herself for the impact, but surprised when Adrien aimed for her waist, which reflexively made her arms wrapped his neck.

The momentum had them landed on the other side of the wing, barely slammed on the railings, and unceremoniously dropped on a not-so-dry surface.

She shuffled underneath him for breather, in which he grumpily complied. Another creaking sound made the two gaped towards their previous location, which timely collapsed and fell down into rubbles.

"Wow."

Still pinning her down, Adrien scrambled a meter away with a profused blush. "I'm sorry! Are you hurt?"

Marinette sat up and stared at him. Just stared at him with a gobsmacked expression.

"Oh my God! Did I give you concussions? Bone fracture?" he crawled back with panic. "Please, answer me Marinette. Hey."

Her mind was a reeling mess, so she shook her head as an answer. He sighed with relief.

"Can you stand?" he asked when she calmed down, earning a nod.

He stood up and offered her a hand. Once she balanced herself, she squeaked. "Thanks."

"Please don't say that again."

"Why can't I say my thanks to - "

"Leaving you. Please don't say that." he voiced glumly. "I don't want to abandon those people who are precious to me."

When she met his sad, bleary green eyes, that point she knew she was getting unfair. She was horrible.

Horrible for putting him in a bind while she was selfishly thinking about their identity. That unlike her, he was a selfless, strong and brave hero who wouldn't think twice in saving lives, with or without the aid of his Miraculous.

Horrible for pitting him into that terrifying situation, by letting him choose between his _secret_ and his _morality_.

Worst of all, she was horrible because she stupidly chose the former.

Tikki might be silent inside her purse, but she knew that her kwami would give her an hourly sermon regarding on her indecisive actions.

"Sorry." she bowed with shame. "I'll never say that again."

"We've been saying ' _sorry'_ for several times today." he chuckled, and when she looked up, he immediately reached her. "Let's look for a safer place."

Marinette felt guilty on how he cautiously held her hand, as if he didn't want to let her go. But when she tugged him, he paused.

"Why?" she asked. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because you're a friend whom I treasured most for the world." he answered with sincerity. "So that's why I - "

"You too."

"Huh?"

"You. You're also my friend, a best friend whom I treasured most for the world." she told him. "Which was why I refused to reveal ourselves because one of us might be spared in the event Hawkmoth turned the odds against his favor. But then, I knew you would be a one slick Kitty."

Adrien's face paled.

"Wa - what are you talking about?"

His confusion was answered by a warm hug.

"I'm glad it's you, Adrien." she murmured, and when she met his eyes, he was a goner. "I guess the cat was out from the bag."

"You - you... _really_? _REALLY?!_ "

She turned around, trying to cover the pooling tears caused by his disappointments and pending rejection.

She must not let her personal feelings mix with her job, and damn well she had to set her priorities straight.

Marinette knew she was Ladybug for a reason.

" **Tikki.** " she called. " **Spots on!** "


	11. Chapter 11

Adrien felt so lucky.

His first love turned out to be Marinette, the girl behind Ladybug's mask, and a classmate he was trying not to have a crush on since the beginning.

And what would be the best proof other than witnessing her transformation?

He remained stilled and unmoved after she flung her yoyo mid-air. He never uttered a single word when she bid him goodbye. He spaced out and gawked even after she left him and disappeared from his sight.

He just...stood there like a stone.

Adrien might've failed to notice Plagg's coolly stares if the god didn't hover above his head and threatened to poke his eyes out.

"Cat got your tongue?"

"Plagg." his charger croaked. "Marinette is Ladybug."

"I know."

"And Ladybug is Marinette."

"Don't make me point out the obvious."

"My Lady is also my Princess."

The kwami was about to retort something nasty, but the boy's image ruined his mood.

Adrien was totally drenched, with puffy green eyes and some dripping snot that was likely caused by outpouring water and happy tears. He was an overall disaster for a professional model, and his shit-eating grin was so comical that Plagg had to cringe on his horrible state.

"You're a mess for a human, kid. You know that?"

The boy laughed despite of the insult, then beamed like a cat that got the cream. "What shall I do, Plagg? I feel like I just won a lottery!"

"Aw. I'm so happy for you." the kwami deadpanned.

"But how can I tell her that I'm Chat Noir?" he asked, then squealed upon realization. "Wait - she knows already, right? She knows that I'm Chat, right? That I'm her Kitty, right? She knows, right? _She knows_?!"

The kwami exasperatedly sighed on his charger's confusion. Seemed like his brain mucked up and muddled with too much happiness.

"Do you think she'd let you witness her transformation if she didn't?"

This made him paused with apprehension. "But - but what if she's actually disappointed? About me being Chat Noir?"

"Did she tell you that?"

"No." he replied grimly. "But...I mean, what if - "

"Did she give you any hints or bad vibes?"

"No, but - "

"Why don't you try and recall her _exact_ words, kid."

He did. And boy, he fell in love with her all over again when he saw how the red light shimmered around her entire body, wrapping and replacing her civilian clothes with a magical red spandex in black spots, and a matching mask that highlighted her bluebell eyes.

"She...she told me that I'm a friend, her best friend she treasured most for the world." he sighed dreamily, then remembered something. "Wait a damn minute. She knows my identity."

"As what you've told me."

He ogled at him with staid eyes. "But how - I mean, what hinted her that I'm Chat Noir?"

"Beats me." Plagg shrugged. "Why don't you go and ask her?"

"Oh yeah, I have to - oh, damn! The akuma! I forgot! Shit!"

"You've been dilly-dallying here for five minutes." the kwami smirked at his gobsmacked face. "Abandoning your Princess - "

" **Plagg! Claws Out!"**

" - in the battle alone is very ungentle - _Wait_!"

The kwami was forcibly sucked on Adrien's ring, transforming the boy into a feline superhero.

Without any second thoughts, Chat extended his baton and used all of his senses to track his Lady. It didn't take him that long enough to spot his partner whirling towards Trocadéro , and judging on the damages incurred around the vicinity, the place was likely to be the akuma's hideout.

"Ma - my Lady!" he sputtered, making the heroine's head snapped towards him like a deer caught by the headlight. "Wait – "

Getting Ladybug's attention was a grave mistake.

"Look out!"

The spotted heroine got distracted to notice the large water bubble looming towards her.

With his cat-like speed, Chat tackled her and used their momentum to save their selves from the attack. The bubble burst out to the ground, and the impact had them rolled over, making him on top of her _again_.

How many times did they accidentally end up pinning each other - both superhero and civilian self – in every akuma attacks?

Seemed like they were meant _to fall_ with each other.

"I'm sorry!" The two flustered teenagers chorused, then immediately stood ramrod straight.

You're late, Chat." Ladybug muttered as she squeezed her pigtail, composing herself.

"I'm not." Chat answered sheepishly. "I'm just... _fashionably_ late."

She rolled her eyes. "Don't give me that _line_."

Her partner blinked, then gave a dramatic gasp. "Holy moley, Bugaboo! You made a pun!"

She did?

Crap, she did.

So much associating with a pun-loving dork.

"That was an accident." she miffed. "Unintentional."

"You mean you _slipped_." he grinned, earning a face palm.

"Shut up."

He was relieved that their banters were still there after the revelation. "So, _water_ we waiting for?"

With an eye twitch, she jerked a finger. "Him."

A burly man in a white skinned-suit wielding a large wrench emerged from a spurting fountain. On his face outlined a butterfly-shaped mask.

"I am **Sprinkler**!" he announced. "And I will drown the whole Paris for condemning my skills!"

The superheroes swore Hawkmoth was getting ridiculous with names.

" _Cat_ you be more _pacific_?"

Sprinkler growled much to Chat's amusement, then threw some lance-shaped water in which the heroes deflected with ease.

"The _sea_ -tuation is getting _tenius_." he commented as he armed his baton for combat.

"And here I was thinking cats hate water." Ladybug grimaced at the idea. "That I'll be spared by your puns today."

Clutching his chest, her partner gave a pained look. "Meow-ch! My puns are not _crappie_."

"Don't make me hurt you, Kitty." she glowered, then unclasped her yo-yo. "Okay. You know the drill."

"Of course, My Lady."

He flashed a genuine dimpled smile, something that Marinette often saw on his civilian counterpart, and the sight hit her like a truck. She wasn't aware that her crush was flirting with her for almost a year, yet she rejected all of _his_ advances because of _him_.

 _Focus, Marinette_ , she scolded herself mentally. _This is not a time for fangirling._

With a hand signal, Ladybug and Chat Noir finally slipped into their battle mode.

The superheroes learned that the akuma resided on the man's wrench, so for them to capture it, they have to make the villain flail his weapon around. That would also mean that they have to tolerate his attacks.

" **Water bomb!** "

Chat barely dodged Sprinkler's attack. He rolled and slithered around, but not as fast as compared with dry surfaces.

Indeed, Cats and Water were not compatible with each other.

"There's no need to get so _steamed_ , Waterman." the black-clad superhero riled him. "What motivates you to _tank_ Paris?"

"That daughter of the Mayor!" Sprinkler shrieked. "Just because there's a faulty on the water lines hooked on her bathroom doesn't mean I'm incompetent!"

"So it's Chloe. Again." Ladybug muttered dejectedly. _Well, what's new._

"It's just an empty statement from a rich brat kid!" she hollered. "Don't let your emotions go with it."

The villain gave her an accusatory glare. "You don't know what it feels like to be humiliated in public! **Needle Rain!** "

Several liquid arrows were flung towards the heroine's location. Though Ladybug was able to fend it off and protected herself, some weapons still grazed her arms and legs. Chat, who was running behind the sidelines, wasn't spared either.

Another attack followed that hurled the superheroes away from the area.

Stealing the wrench from Sprinkler was quite a challenge than what they've originally thought. They didn't anticipate that their enemy was very slick and could randomly move around the water.

When Chat was thrown out and slumped on a sewage line, he got an idea.

" **Cataclysm!** " he announced, and with a black, bubbling hand he grappled the concrete surface.

His damage created a large manhole that sucked almost all of the waters around the vicinity, and the pressure managed to topple the akuma's balance.

Knowing that her partner has few remaining minutes till his de-transformation, she immediately summoned their trump card.

" **Lucky Charm!** "

And a bottle of cooking oil fell down and dropped to her hands.

"What am I supposed to do with this?!" Ladybug asked incredulously.

"Erm, I don't see any _fish_ to _fry_ here." Chat remarked. "But I think we need to _scale_ back our trails."

She looked around for clues, then remembered something about their lessons the previous day. It was related to Chemistry.

If Cats and Water didn't mix that easily, so was Oil. Because, Polarity.

"Chat!" she yelled. "Catch!"

Using her yoyo, the heroine tossed the Lucky Charm towards her partner. Chat caught it single-handedly, then rushed towards the villain. Air-flipping, he dumped the entire contents above the villain's head.

Sprinkler waved his wrench to summon for another attack, but since he was soaked completely with oil, he temporarily lost his water control. He also got difficulty holding his weapon that it began to slip out from his grasp.

That cued Ladybug to twirl the wrench with her yoyo, then yanked it out. She split the weapon into half, and eventually a black butterfly flew out of it.

"No more evil-doings for you, little akuma." she said as she activated her yoyo's Cleansing portal. "Time to de-evilize!"

When a white butterfly emerged from the light and fluttered away, she threw the bottle in the air.

" **Miraculous Ladybug!** "

And as usual, red swirls enveloped the entire Paris and restored all the property damages done by Hawkmoth's akuma.

The victimized plumber woke up confused and dazed about the events, unaware about his moments as Sprinkler, but when he saw the two superheroes, he immediately knew he had done something wrong.

Typically, it was Ladybug who would make the first approach, but this time, she let Chat handle the job.

"Don't let those derogatory words get into you." the black-clad superhero patted the plumber's shoulder. "Take me for example - a person reeked with bad luck yet managed to stand together with this kick-ass hero, who also aimed to save our city from evil's wrath. I was possessed numerous times, failed, and received some disappointments from those people I cared, but look! I was able to prove my worth!"

"Do - do you think I'll be able to do that?" the man asked him with awe. "Can I be like you?"

"Of course!" the hero beamed. "Trust yourself."

Ladybug couldn't help but smiled on her partner's words. She hadn't told him yet, but it seemed that Chat wasn't aware that he got the power not only to destroy physical things, but also internal barriers.

She had been on the receiving end before, and that knowledge made her realized that Chat Noir, no Adrien Agreste, was indeed a flawless person.

She felt like she wasn't suited to become his partner.

"What do you think?" Chat emerged from her side, breaking her reverie.

"It was a job well done." Ladybug replied without sparing him a glance

A concern grew on his face, and more when she flinched on his touch.

"Mari - "

" _Don't_." she cut him fiercely. "Please."

"Sorry."

He somewhat understood that even though they knew each other's identities, they shouldn't give their names away, with or without a mask.

"What's the hint?" he asked. "About you knowing me?"

"Lucky charm."

 _Of course_ , he pondered. "So that's like two days ago?"

She nodded.

"Ladybug?"

"Hmm?"

"Aren't we supposed to do the usual?"

The heroine saw him raising his fist for their celebratory bump. She just stared at his gesture, and with a clenched fist, she moved away.

"I'm sorry, Kitty."

Before he could say something, she already flung her yoyo and leaped off.

Ladybug was running away.

"You - you gotta be _kitten_ me!"

But this time, he was chasing her.


	12. Chapter 12

Marinette couldn't tell if the current situation made her lucky.

She once fantasized about a lover's chase with Adrien, but never dreamed that it'd happen today, of all days, in Parisian rooftops while in spandex.

Unfortunately, it was not even a lover's chase.

"Wait, Buginette! I _paw_ -mise I won't _bite_!"

Ladybug groaned as she whipped her yoyo and lassoed a nearby post. "Damn it, Chat! You're supposed to go to the opposite way!"

Another beeping sounded. One more dots till de-transformation.

"Then why are you running away?!"

"Aren't we supposed to keep our identities a secret?!" she hollered.

"But the cat's already out of the bag!"

Her response came with a huff.

The superheroine had difficulty talking - or shouting - with her partner in a fair distance, and she wasn't planning to close it either. Not that she was offended or scared; she wanted to be alone first in order to collect her sanity before facing him.

"Why are you so calm and composed?" she muttered, unaware that the feline hero’s enhanced hearing caught it.

" _Calm and composed_?!" he exclaimed.

His tone surprised her, but the warning beep of her Miraculous stole her attention that she unwittingly landed on the small alley.

Chat Noir followed and dropped his transformation on a similar fashion.

A flash of green and red burst out of their bodies and unveiled their civilian clothes – and that moment, the two teenagers realized that the sight of their partner's de-transformation shattered all lingering doubts about Marinette being Ladybug and Adrien being Chat Noir.

"Mari -"

Adrien didn't miss to see the threatening tears on her bluebell eyes, even after she averted her gaze away from him. He wanted to go to her, hug her and then wipe the weariness away.

If only he didn't land on the other side of the fence.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to discover your identity. It was an accident. Really." Marinette cut him out by raising her left hand. "I'm not supposed to transform in front of you, and I know it's stupid because we have an agreement not to let the other know our civilian identity for safety reasons, but you're not leaving me alone - "

While she blabbered her reasons, she was also making some steps towards end of the alley.

The blonde moved. "Wait, My La - "

" - and no matter how many times I tried to wig you out, you still can't read the signs -"

"Stop, please - "

" - so, I'm sorry but I have to go now!"

She didn't look back as she rushed to the exit, afraid to see the disappointment on his face or to hear any accusations about her deception.

For the past few days she was frazzled mentally and emotionally, and if possible, she would like to buy some time before she could handle the pain of losing her trustworthy partner and love.

However, such act failed her to see that the poor love of her life was devastated and shocked beyond belief.

"Plagg, did I mess things up again?" he croaked looking at her departure.

His exhausted kwami slumped on his charger's stiffed shoulder. "Don't ask me about humans, especially human girls. Unless they have Camembert."

The boy whirled his head around. "But - but you said she's okay with me being Chat?!"

"That's what she said." Plagg scoffed. "How about you?"

Adrien's mental gears suddenly turned and stopped with a _click_.

"She thought I was mad?!" he screeched incredulously. “With _her_?!”

"Well, who knows? I mean, you just stood back there like a dumb corpse - "

He knew he couldn't use his Miraculous, and he didn't have any cheese to stuff his kwami's rackety mouth to recharge and shut him up, so he decided to do a foot chase.

"- and you're not even clear with her during the battle, so maybe she though you're disappointed with her - "

To do so, he must climb the stupid fence _first_.

"- or probably angry, and I can't blame her with - _Hey!_ What the _hell_ are you doing?!"

"I - I don't want to lose her again, Plagg." Adrien bemoaned as he grappled the wires and pushed himself up.

Having a climbing wall on his room has its own perks on his civilian form. The chain wire was sturdy enough to accommodate his weight, as well as its holes to his shoes.

"All my life...I've been following what others dictate me to be...and never once, I turned them down...But now that I finally learned the girl behind the mask...at least for once...just this time...I want to be selfish..."

"Finally." Plagg smirked with a silent cheer. "Now you know the feeling whenever you denied me with cheese."

.

.

.

.

"Marinette!"

Tikki's chirpings made her charger stopped her tracks.

“Oh no, Tikki!”

And that was how Marinette realized that her kwami was clinging on the purse's sling for her dear life.

The designer scooped her immediately and placed her inside the bag. "I'm sorry I didn’t mean it."

"It's alright. I'm fine.” the kwami exhaled, waving her nubs on the girl's apologies. “Why did you run away?"

The two stopped behind an old video shop's signage. The sky was gradually turning from orange hues to dark blue, which hinted them that the dusk was fast approaching.

People began to fill in the streets but not intrusive enough to notice her solo grumblings.

"I'm not ready to hear his rejection - not yet.” Marinette sobbed. “Yesterday was too much for me, and if we're going to include my attitude back there, I don't think I can handle it. Yet. I need to prepare myself. I need to reflect on my actions first."

"And you better do it right now." was a crisped reply.

The god might be small, but once the kwami was seriously angry, she could be pretty scary enough to throw a ferocious lion out of the food chain.

Marinette, who was a mere human being, froze on her scolding.

"I adore you, and I really do, but what you did there was plain ludicrous. You immediately jumped into conclusion without evaluating the situation, and instead of having a simple solution, you made the matters worse."

"Ha - have you seen his reaction?" her voice hitched, trying to control her emotions to surge out again.

"Of course. As well as yours." Tikki sighed. "What do you think would be your partner’s reaction if you blurted out his real name immediately after you recognized the broken lucky charm?"

Realization hit her like bricks.

"He thought I'm disappointed with _him_?!"

A cocky brow was her reply.

"I _explicitly_ told him I'm not! And I even transformed in front of him to prove my point!"

"But your reaction tells him otherwise." the red kwami pointed out.

"..."

“...”

"Damn it!" the designer cussed as she ran back to the alley again.

Marinette should've contemplated on her actions more. She knew she screwed up _big time_ , and it was something that could not be resolved by summoning a Lucky Charm.

She was so preoccupied by her thoughts to see a certain body that collided onto hers.

The impact made her fall on the pavement, but a hand immediately protected her head.

"Ouch, what the - "

Before she could speak, her senses were suddenly assaulted by a familiar scent - a mixture of some citrus cologne, some sort of spice, and leather that was exposed with Parisian streets.

Opening her eyes, she met a mask-less green ones full of delight but with a hint of despair.

" _Marinette_." he uttered with awe. "I finally found you!"

"Ye - yeah." she squinted. "Listen, I - "

She was taken aback when Adrien hugged her tightly, with his face snuggled on the nook of her neck.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I was just surprised and overwhelmed that my Lady and my Princess are just one at the same." he lamented.

"I'm sorry."

This made him sprung his head out to check her with bewilderment. "Why are you saying sorry?"

"Because your Lady and your Princess is just a plain 'ol me." she replied with a downcast expression.

" _Seriously?!_ "

His tone has a mixture of fury and astonishment. "Would you like me to scream how amazing and wonderful _Marinette Dupain-Cheng_ is?! Because I can do it right now, announcing all the things I adore with you all over the streets of Paris!"

Adrien was serious, she knew it immediately after she noticed the intent on his eyes, and with the curl of his lower lip she knew he’d definitely do it.

But before he could yell a sentence, Marinette hurriedly palmed his mouth.

" **DID YOU KNOW THA** \- Hmmph - rmph!"

"Stop it!"

"Hmph-mph!"

"No!"

"Hmmph!"

"Don't you dare, _Agreste_!"

"Hmmph – mph – hmph?" he tilted his head sideways, as if asking a question.

"Yeah, yeah you scandalous cat. I believe in you." she groaned, and felt his growing smug against her skin.

"So don't embarrass me more that what you have done to me right now."

When she released his mouth, his shit-eating grin turned into sour. "So you're embarrassed that it's me?"

"Oh, Kitty." she sighed and cupped his face instead. "Of course not. I'm happy that it's you, Adrien."

He nuzzled her hand with his cheek.

_ Just like a cat _ , the designer mused.

"Me too. I'm happy that it's you, Marinette." his delighted expression went back. "So, we're good now?"

"Well..." she paused while looking around.

“Well?” He raised a brow, blinking. “What's wrong?"

"Uh..."

The chiming bell sound of the bicycle captured their attention, as well as some hoots from the onlookers. Some of them were squealing, while others gave them a beady eye with a ‘ _get a room_ ’ under their breath.

That was how the two realized their position - Adrien was pinning Marinette in front of a public crowd.

Both scrambled immediately with profused blushes, then sat down on the concrete road without looking at each other.

He nervously rubbed his neck while she hastily tugged her pigtails.

"Erm, Mari?" he asked, breaking their awkward silence.

"Ye-yes?"

"I think...” he trailed off. “We need to have _our feet back on the ground_."

He glanced at her when she didn't reply, only to see an incredulous jaw-slacked expression. He chortled.

" _Really?!_ Am I going to tolerate some of your ridiculous puns even outside the mask?" she deadpanned. "I think we need to establish some ground rules...GAH!"

His laughs became louder, especially when the girl repeatedly slapped his arms.

"I might skin you for rubbing your insufferable disease to me! You dorky cat!"

"Am I going to be _grounded_ , Bugaboo?"

She gasped. "Tha - that! That! You need to stop calling me with your preposterous nicknames as a civilian! And those puns must be eradicated!"

" _Meow_ -ch, you wounded me, Princess." he frowned with a faked pain on his chest.

She rolled her eyes, then stood up first. She offered her a helping hand, in which he accepted with jubilant.

"I think we forgot something." she said, nudging her own fist to him. He complied with a smile.

"Yeah, we did."

Their fist bumped.

" **Pound it.** "

As if on cue, both stomach growled. She giggled.

"Hey, why don't we get our things first, then I'll treat you for dinner."

"I will not miss it for the world." he beamed like a bulb, wiping some dirt on his pants.

Then he felt something odd.

"Erm, Mari?"

She looked back at him and noticed his paled expression. Concern enveloped her face.

"What's it, Adrien?" she asked.

The blonde gave her an innocent look as he pulled a string of his newly-made lucky charm from his back pocket. It seemed like the jade bead was broken _again_.

"I guess..."

"Don't say _it_." she threatened.

"It was..."

" _No_."

"...butt-cracked."


	13. Chapter 13

Marinette was supposed to feel lucky.

Knowing that your masked partner that wooed you was actually your real-life crush you've been pinning for more than a year, and the fact that he accepted you wholeheartedly was enough to bring you to the Gates of Heaven.

But why was it she was seeing the Entrance of Hell?

"C'mon _Purr_ -incess, I _nya_ -w what you're _feline_ right _meow_." the blonde boy mused as they walked shoulder-to-shoulder. "You _cat fur_ -ever deny me."

She groaned.

_Of course._

From that day onwards, she'd be tortured by his insufferable puns. Terrible puns. Not-so-funny puns.

" _Purr_ -haps, you _paw_ - _fur_ bread ones?"

And as much as she would like to throw the handsome guy with a sexy voice in the deepest part of Seine, she couldn't out of fear of committing murder. She has morals to uphold not only as a superhero, but also as a law-abiding citizen of France.

"You _butter knead_ to relax _s'mores_ , since it's _eclair_ that we're _pan_ -dering how to _roll_ this new _revel_ -ations."

This dork was really _, really_ testing the extent of her patience.

"Baguette. Buginette. Marinette. Wow, I never realized the rhymes!"

_That's it._

She walked faster, abandoning the whines of a certain person like a kitten that was kicked outside the rain.

"Mari! Don't _dessert_ me!"

She didn't look back as she entered their classroom to fetch her things. They were the only students in the campus, so she was a bit lenient about his theatrics.

"Marinerinerinari~" Adrien cooed, blocking her way as he plucked his bag from the table. "Hear me-OUCH!"

"This!" the designer stabbed his chest with her index. "This is the reason why I don't want you to know about my identity!"

"Hey, they're not bad." he defended with a pout.

She whimpered. "Why do you want me to suffer this way?"

"You mean suf- _fur_." he suggested, which made his companion left him out with a grunt. He immediately followed.

"Don't talk to me." she snapped.

"Aww, Bugaboo. We just made up for a minute and then we're back fighting again. What kind of relationship are we having?"

"None. And I don't want to talk with strangers."

"But you're talking to me."

She stopped when they reached the bottom of the entrance's stairs. Her face puffed out with bottled anger yet Adrien couldn't help but drove her to the edge.

If her stuttering mess plucked his heartstrings, her flushed irritations strummed them completely.

This might be the reason why some kindergarten kids would often tease their crushes.

It was...addicting.

" _Chaton_."

"My Lady."

" _Adrien_."

"Marinette."

She miffed as she punched him squarely. He almost lost his balance upon impact, but laughed ridiculously on her stomps.

"I hate you!"

"But I love you!"

His declaration caught them off-guard, which made them both flushed in bright red.

The designer couldn't make a comeback. She was scared to read between the lines only to get a wrong assumption, so she decided not to speak at all.

The model was downhearted when she simply stared on the road and never uttered a single word as they reached the bakery.

It was the most awkward five-minute moment of their lives, but everything vanished when the door's chime sounded.

"Oh Mari, I'm glad you're alright." Sabine rushed as she wrapped her daughter with an embrace. "I've heard there were lots of casualties when the akuma flooded the entire Paris."

"I'm fine, _Maman_. I was on a safe place when it happened." she responded the gesture.

"Seems like a certain _Prince Charming_ swept you off to a safer place." the mother teased, eyeing the flustered boy and winked.

" _Maman_!"

"Oh, Adrien's here?" Tom's voice boomed behind the counter.

"Hello Mr. Du - _ACK!_ \- I mean, Tom! _TOM_!" the blonde coughed, then corrected himself when the burly man tackled him.

"Watch your manners, sunny boy, or our paths will never _croissant_ again."

Adrien gasped. "Tha - that's _bread_ ful!"

"Papa!" the pigtailed girl exclaimed. "Don't!"

"Don't what?" her father tilted his head with his arm still wrapping around the model's neck. "We're just _loafing_ around."

"Your daughter is _scone_ -cold, Sir."

" _See_?! You're encouraging him!"

Two men feigned her some innocent looks, then shrugged.

"I _doughnut_ want her to treat _nougat_ way."

"At _yeast_ I tried - "

"That's it!" the poor girl announced with surrendered hands as she marched upstairs. "I'm out!"

Sabine chuckled on the exchange. "I think both of you needs a better peace offering."

"Don't worry, hon." her husband nudged. "I know my boy here knows how to claw a lady's heart."

Adrien only gulped audibly.

He was chasing his Lady for almost a year (and counting) and still lost like a stray.

"Why don't you bring her some chocolate chipped cookies and few croissants? I warmed few of them in the oven." the Chinese woman suggested while offering him a tray. "My daughter might be a nit-picky princess, but she's easy to please."

"Uh, right." was his reply.

"Do you want anything, Dear? Like cheese sticks or something?"

"Erm...Camembert?" he asked. "Do you have one?"

The woman hummed. "I think we have a slice. Let me get it for you."

If Adrien stayed for a moment before opening Marinette's trap door, he might've witnessed Tom and Sabine's waged bets.

.

.

.

.

"I bear no ill will." he stated sheepishly as he poked his head out. "I even brought some gifts."

Marinette harrumphed when she swiveled her chair around. On her desk was a plate of cookies, and a small, red blob figure with a black spot on its head beside it.

That made him realized he was in the presence of Ladybug's real identity.

"So you're using human language now?" the girl huffed.

"I can speak Chinese, if you want."

"Smartass."

Closing the trapdoor behind him, a black blob immediate flew out of his shirt and landed on his tray.

"Camembert!" Plagg squealed in delight.

_Well, what's new on that._

"So you're actually the person behind Chat Noir."

"The cat is officially out from the bag." The model answered while placing the tray near the settee. "And apologies for my kwami's rude behavior."

"It's alright, Adrien. He's been like that since forever. Always a glutton for cheese." the red kwami answered between nibbles.

The black kwami huffed to disagree.

"You have the most adorable and understanding guardian, My Lady." his charger commented, then took a piece of bread to eat. "Plagg is nothing but full of shits."

"Mine has her own quirks as well." the designer slyly looked at the red blob. "Right, Tikki?"

Adrien choked his bread.

" _Adrien?!_ Oh my - are you okay?!" she squeaked as she rushed beside him, then made some circular hand motions on his back. "Here. Drink some water."

He complied until he half-emptied the glass, sputtering. "Wa - wha - what did you say?"

"Uh...are you okay?"

"Before that?" he asked again, then clarified. "You said about _Tikki_."

"Yeah. My kwami."

The blonde looked at her with bewilderment, which concerned her greatly, especially when he pored his gaze over to her worried kwami.

"What's wrong with - "

"Ti - Tikki? Your kwami's name is Tikki?"

"I just said yes."

Still not convinced, he looked at the kwami in question

"Yeah. My name is Tikki, Adrien." was the reply.

The model was stupefied and shocked beyond belief. Crashing on the floor, he ogled at the appalled red god like she was the answer to the mysteries of the universe - though in reality, it was just a simple question of Marinette's love confession during her sleep state - and with that dumb realization, he laughed.

He laughed because he forgot that ' _love_ ' has several concepts, aside from _Eros._

He laughed because his perturbed feelings were caused by some sort of misunderstandings.

And most of all, he laughed because he got jealous over a Miraculous kwami.

Then he stopped.

Then frowned.

Then glared at the instigator.

" _PLAGG?!_ "

It was his kwami's turn to laugh.

He growled. "You little piece of shit - "

"Gyahahahaha! Oh crap, my side hurts! Oh cheese-sus, your face was epic gold!" Plagg guffawed at the boy's murderous glares.

"You didn't tell me Tikki is a -"

"That's not part of our contract, boy." His kwami snickered while wiping his tears. "And I don't think Princess here would like to have you learned everything from a third party. That's cheating!"

Adrien had to muster all of his strength not to drown the stupid god in a toilet bowl.

"You - "

"Erm, hello?" Marinette interjected as Tikki flew and rested on her shoulder. "Don't you want us to join the conversation?"

The black kwami hovered. "Oh, Tikki. You gotta believe on this hilarious situation. Listen, my smitten kitten here got jea-"

"PLAGG!"

"-lous over you because Princess said she loves you!"

"PLAGG!"

Red-faced, the model was grasping his flying kwami in the air, battling both his mortification and anger but no avail.

He knew he had to mark his calendar and label it as his _Day of Tribulation_ due to several _Revelations_ that happened in less than a day, courtesy of the black cat who spilled everything out from the proverbial bag.

Tikki, who got several experiences on her belt in terms of romance, immediately caught the drift, which ended her up rolling on the ground laughing.

However, Marinette did the opposite.

Watching at the commotion, she asked. "What's wrong with loving your kwami?"

There was a moment of silence before the three stilled and gave her impassive looks.

"Though I humbly appreciate your affections Marinette, but no, there's no problem with it." Tikki nuzzled her cheek. "You're just pure and sweet like a cinnamon roll."

Plagg gaped incredulously. "I can't believe Ladybug is a thick-headed - _HRMPH_!"

"Oh, sorry about that, kids." the red kwami interrupted, arm-locking her counterpart. "Plagg can't control of his tongue. He likes to _plague_ minds, you know. So I bet we need to have _our_ reunion be celebrated on _our own_ after years of separation. I'll bring him outside for _privacy_. Now. Bye!"

The teenagers were left speechless when Tikki forcibly shoved Plagg upstairs and vanished behind the balcony door.

"It seems like you've won the kwami lottery, Marinette." Adrien said dryly. "She knows how to handle Plagg."

"Your kwami is adorable on his own." she replied amidst the confusion.

The model scoffed. "As I've mentioned, Plagg is full of shits. Tikki's right - he can't control his tongue. He'll blabber anything under the sun. I don't know why I got stuck with him."

"You just love Plagg." she told him, then smirked when he scowled. "You might say some bad things about him, but there's _this_ endearment on your tone. And I bet he's similar with you. Both of you are...uhm...I forgot what's the term..."

His brow perked up. "Opposite attracts?"

"No." she waved her arms. "It's...damn, the word is on the tip of my tongue."

"Want to have a cat got it out for you?"

She kicked him lightly on the shin, which had him snorted especially when she twirled her finger in the air.

"...tsundere?"

He gave her a beady eye. "What?"

"Yeah, Tsundere! I remember!" the designer hollered. "It's something like you showed hatred on the outside but love on the inside - tsundere! Yeah!"

"How mean, My Lady. You used a geek term to describe our impossible relationship." the model pouted with crossed arms. "It's not that I love Plagg, but - "

"Just like what Tsunderes used to say!" she giggled.

"You wound me, Princess." he grimaced, until a sudden thought entered his mind.

His shit-eating grin suddenly grew as he sauntered towards her.

"If we'll going to evaluate all the rejections that Ladybug did with Chat Noir's advances." he teased. "Does that mean she's a tsundere?"

Marinette gaped at him. "What?!"

"Gotcha~"

"Adrien, you...you..." she growled as he whistled happily.

Irritated at his quirks, the girl tackled him on the floor, punched him lightly on the chest as he sing-songed.

"I knew it! Ladybug is a tsun-tsun! Tsun-tsun! Lucky me I almost captured her heart!"

He failed to filter his words terribly, and never realized it even after he got lost from her ticklish attack.

 _You're already there_ , Marinette mused internally. _Stupid cat._

While both bodies were rolling on the floor as they fended each other's assaults, a cluttering sound caught their attention.

They paused, then looked at the broken lucky charm that fell from Adrien's pocket.

Realizing their closeness, they shuffled away with profused blushes, then looked at the charm again.

They felt like the offended object was pleading for their unwarranted attention.

"We need to fix your lucky charm." she told him.

"Yeah." he grumbled. "Let's."

_What a way to kill the mood, you damn lucky charm._


End file.
